Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers ou presque
by Neferkaen
Summary: Bâti sur les titres des chapitres de J.K. Rowling, ce Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers sera néanmoins légèrement différent de celui que vous connaissez. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le survivant**

- Sauves-toi Lily, prends Harry et sauves-toi !

- Avada Kedavra.

- Non, James !

- Part pauvre folle si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton époux. Tu ne m'intéresse pas, je suis la pour l'enfant.

- Pas Harry, s'il vous plait, pas Harry !

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Et dans un éclair de lumière verte, le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom disparût, laissant derrière lui un bambin pleurant à cause de la douleur que lui causait sa toute nouvelle cicatrice.

A force de pleurer, Harry s'endormit et ne fut réveiller que quelques heures plus tard par un son bien connu : la pétarade de la moto de son parrain, Sirius Black. Le petit bonhomme se remit à pleurer en entendant le cri de bête blessée que poussa Sirius en découvrant le cadavre de son plus que frère James Potter, cri qui s'arrêta net lorsque les pleurs d'Harry parvinrent aux oreilles de l'homme.

Montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, Sirius, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, parvint à la chambre de son filleul et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu n'est pas mort crapaud… Merlin seul sait comment tu as survécu mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour m'occuper aussi bien de toi que James et Lily l'auraient souhaités.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant son parrain qui sentit son cœur fondre. Raffermissant sa prise sur le petit être que cette nuit de tristesse lui confiait, Sirius redescendit l'escalier, se dirigeât vers la cheminée et y jeta une pincée de poudre verte après avoir ranimé les flammes.

- Poudlard, bureau du directeur, dit-il en entrant dans l'âtre.

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, un Sirius épuisé, face à un Dumbledore dont les yeux étaient exempts de leur pétillement habituel, terminait l'histoire de cette nuit qui, si dramatique fût-elle, serait fêtée par de nombreux sorciers.

- Ainsi donc, le gardien du secret des Potter était Pettigrow et il les as trahis ? Qui l'eut cru …

- Comme je vous le dis, Albus, mais je porte moi aussi la responsabilité de la mort de Lily et James étant donné que l'idée venait de moi.

- Non Sirius, la seule responsabilité que tu portes est celle du jeune Harry, ce qui ne te sera pas trop difficile si j'en juges par la manière dont il s'est béatement endormi dans tes bras.

- Ce gosse est un ange de toute manière, il est vrai que m'en occuper ne sera pas compliquer mais il nous faut à tout prix attraper Peter. Je suis auror, je dois le faire.

- Et qui s'occuperas de Harry pendant que tu récolteras des indices ?

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'Emma en sera capable ? De plus je suis sur que Rémus acceptera de l'aider, Albus.

- Je n'en doutes pas une seconde mais ne te laisse pas aveugler par ton envie de prendre Pettigrow, il faut avant tout penser à ton petit protégé.

- Vous avez raison, je vais demander à Scrimgeour de mettre une équipe sur le coup et je le convaincrais sans trop de peine de me charger des informations collectées. Je me garderais cependant le droit d'aller sur le terrain lorsque nous aurons des indices cruciaux, car qui mieux que moi pourrais débusquer Peter ? Après tout je suis l'un des seul à connaître sa forme animagus. »

- Où comptes-tu vivre Sirius ? Ton appartement est bien trop petit, surtout maintenant que Emma est enceinte… Retourneras-tu Square Grimmaurd maintenant que ta mère est morte ?

- Square Grimmaurd est encore moins bon pour un enfant que mon studio ! En même temps que son coffre, mon oncle Alphard m'a légué une maison, je vais la remettre en état puis y vivre avec Harry.

Ainsi fut scellée pour les dix années qui suivirent la vie du petit Harry que toute la presse du lendemain surnommait déjà « le Survivant ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît**

Harry allait avoir sept ans le lendemain. Comme chaque veille d'anniversaire, il fit le bilan de sa courte vie.

Après la mort de ses parents, il savait avoir vécu quelques semaines à Poudlard, mais ne s'en rappelait pas, si ce n'est par les liens qu'avaient gardés avec lui, depuis cette époque, le directeur de Poudlard, sa directrice adjointe, et le ténébreux maître des potions.

Par la suite, il avait emménagé avec son parrain et sa femme dans le petit manoir de campagne légué par l'oncle de celui-ci, où était né, le 1er Décembre 1981, celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère Altair. Il n'avait pas bien compris quand Pa, son parrain, lui avait dit que personne n'empêcherait cette étoile de briller. C'était d'ailleurs peu après cette naissance, qu'il avait cessé de l'appeler Sirius pour adopter « Pa », ce qui avait fait briller les yeux de son parrain comme s'il allait pleurer. Cela non plus, il n'avait pas compris.

Les années avaient rapidement défilé entre les jeux et les rires partagés avec Altair et les leçons données par Ma. Pa travaillait beaucoup à cette époque et ils ne le voyait pas beaucoup, mais Harry se souvenait encore de son cri de rage lorsque, à l'aube de 1984, Scrimgeour avait annoncé par cheminée que les recherches visant à retrouver Peter Pettigrow étaient terminées, d'autres affaires nécessitant l'attention de la brigade. Et quand Harry avait timidement dit à son Pa qu'au moins il le verrait plus, Sirius avait tristement sourit puis lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en lui disant :

- Tu as raison crapaud, la vengeance ne remplacera pas le bonheur de vous voir grandir, toi et Altair.

Une fois de plus, le petit garçon n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Harry se rappela ensuite de l'arrivée de Neville chez eux, deux ans auparavant. Son père, Franck était un ami de Sirius avant d'être interné à Ste Mangouste. Depuis lors, Neville vivait avec sa grand-mère qui se considérait comme trop vieille pour lui apprendre la lecture, l'écriture et les bases de la magie. Ma lui faisait donc classe, ce qui permettait aussi à Neville d'avoir des camarades de son âge et le timide enfant prenait peu à peu de l'assurance.

C'était d'ailleurs pendant un de ces cours, sur les invertébrés, que Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents et les comprendre. Son sixième anniversaire avait eu lieu peu après et, devant les invités il en avait fait la démonstration, sous le regard songeur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait hâte au lendemain car il devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour faire l'acquisition d'une baguette pour enfant, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Au matin du 31 Juillet, le soleil brillait et Harry fût réveillé par Altair qui sautait sur son lit en hurlant :

- T'as sept ans ! T'as sept ans !

Il se leva d'un bond et poursuivit son petit frère jusqu'à la cuisine en le menaçant de le pendre par les pieds et de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, imprécations qui furent bien vite stoppées par Emma.

- Tu as le choix Harry : ou tu pends Altair par les pieds, ce qui te prendras bien toute la matinée car il court plus vite que toi, ou tu prends ton petit déjeuner et nous partons chercher ta baguette.

Après avoir considéré les deux options, Harry choisit la seconde et s'installa à table après avoir reçu un bisou et le souhait d'un excellent anniversaire de sa marraine.

- Où est Pa ? Demanda-t-il en se servant une assiette de bacon.

- Il devait travailler en début de journée mais sera là à temps pour ton goûter d'anniversaire. Neville arrivera vers 14H00 pour que vous puissiez vous amuser avant l'arrivée d'Albus et des autres à 15H30.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la petite famille prit la cheminée et arriva à Pré-au-Lard où il se rendirent directement chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques. Ils y furent accueillis par Madame Derviche qui leur expliqua que, tout comme la baguette définitive, c'était la baguette d'enfant bridée qui choisissait son sorcier, et non l'inverse.

- En fait, poursuivit-elle, la principale différence entre une baguette pour enfant et une pour adulte, c'est l'élément qui est à l'intérieur. Les nôtres contiennent des plumes de hiboux et chouettes, ou des poils de boursoufs qui sont des éléments à faible teneur magique, ce qui garantit le bridage.

Pendant qu'Harry essayait différentes baguettes, Altair observait les objets dans les vitrines lorsque son regard fût attiré par un bracelet se portant au biceps, placé dans une vitrine. Le bijou de cuivre était splendide, pas tant par sa matière mais plutôt par la finesse des entrelacs le composant. Hypnotisé, Altair tendit la main et le caressa, une alarme stridente retentissant alors dans la boutique.

- Faut-il que ce bracelet vous plût, jeune homme, pour que vous fassiez disparaître le carreau de la vitrine ! S'exclama la vendeuse

- Disparaître ? Je-je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le jure.

- Oh, mon chéri, nous le savons bien, ta magie s'est simplement réveillée. Ton père va être si fier de toi, dit Emma. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle, je t'offre ce bracelet pour fêter cela !

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est normal Altair, dit son grand frère, Pa et Ma m'ont offert une chaîne lorsque j'ai coloré les cheveux de Ma en mauve l'hiver d'avant !

L'essayage de baguettes se poursuivit sans perturbations jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe enfin sur la bonne et Emma paya la baguette et le bracelet, qui s'averra être un tempus, un objet rendant celui qui le porte en permanence conscient de l'heure qu'il est, ce qui fît beaucoup rire Harry et Emma car Altair avait une tendance au retard très prononcé !

oOo

Ils rentrèrent déjeuner et Neville arriva peu après. Aussitôt, Harry et lui se mirent à comparer les propriétés de leurs baguettes, le jeune Londubat ayant eu la sienne la veille pour son septième anniversaire.

- La mienne est en merisier, avec une plume de grand-duc, déclara Neville avec un sérieux qui fit rire sous cape sa grand-mère et Emma qui les écoutaient.

- Oh c'est drôle, la mienne aussi est en merisier. Par contre dedans, il y a une plume de harfang. Et tu sais pas quoi, Altair a fait de la magie aujourd'hui.

- C'est ma magie, c'est moi qui raconte, coupa le plus jeune en entraînant ses aînés dans le jardin.

Emma et Augusta restèrent discuter sur la terrasse, gardant un œil sur leurs garnements jusqu'à ce que les autres invités arrivent précédant de peu Sirius. Tous souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Harry et mangèrent avec plaisir le gâteau au chocolat, Albus étant le seul à regretter qu'il ne soit pas au citron.

Après le goûter, le jeune Potter reçu des cadeaux de tout le monde. Minerva lui offrit un balai pour enfant, ce qui entraîna une foule de question de la part d'Emma :

- Il est bridé ? Tant en vitesse qu'en hauteur ? Des sortilèges ralentissant les chutes sont intégrés ? Il faudra poser un sort de repérage dessus et…

- Calme toi Emma, lui dit Sirius.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Mais enfin, Minerva vient de lui offrir plusieurs allers à Ste Mangouste et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

- Euh Ma ? J'aimerais ouvrir mes autres cadeaux maintenant …

Mais ils ne purent continuer que lorsque Minerva eut assurer à Emma qu'elle tenait elle-même énormément au petit bonhomme et qu'elle avait déjà tout vérifié.

D'Albus, il reçu un livre qui répertoriait tout les contes pour enfants du monde sorcier. Il n'avait qu'à penser à un ouvrage avant d'ouvrir le livre et ce serait cette histoire, toute illustrée qui apparaîtrait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y intégrer les histoires qui paraîtraient plus tard mais le monde sorcier était si riche en contes et légendes qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir des histoires jusque ses dix-sept ans au moins !

Severus lui offrit un kit de potion pour enfants de niveau deux. En effet, il lui avait offert le niveau un l'année précédente. Harry s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé avec la potion change-couleurs qu'il avait mal dosé : la famille entière avait eu pendant trois jours une peau d'un magnifique bleu et Rémus, celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle les avait traités de schtroumpfs qui sont des petits personnages bleus très connus chez les moldus.

En effet son oncle Rémus était né-moldu, et, comme les autres années, son cadeau fût en rapport avec ce monde car il tenait à ce que Harry puisse garder un lien avec ses origines maternelles. Harry entra donc en possession d'un circuit de petites voitures eckeltric, ensorcelé pour pouvoir fonctionner dans une maison sorcière.

De Neville et Augusta, il reçu une tenue de Quidditch qui fit dire à Emma que c'était un complot.

Ses parents lui avaient déjà offert sa baguette et il reçu une gentille carte de la tante de Sirius, Andromeda, qui était en vacance avec sa famille et lui promettait un cadeau pour son retour.

Tous furent chaleureusement remerciés et acceptèrent avec empressement de rester dîner, les talents d' Emma dans ce domaine n'étant plus à démontrer, dîner qui dura d'ailleurs fort tard.

oOo

La première moitié d'Août touchait à sa fin lorsque Andromeda annonça sa visite dans l'après-midi. Harry et Altair étaient fous de joie car ils adoraient la fille de la cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora, de sept ans leur aînée. En effet, la jeune fille était métamorphomage et amusait beaucoup les enfants en se créant des visages improbables. De plus, elle allait entrer en quatrième année à Poudlard et les régaleraient sûrement d'histoires sur le château et ses habitants. Son don pour la métamorphomagie lui permettait de mettre de la vie dans ses récits en campant à merveille les différents protagonistes.

Les Tonks arrivèrent par cheminée et, après avoir salué Andromeda et son mari Ted, Harry et Altair se réfugièrent dans la chambre de ce dernier avec leur cousine et à lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur Poudlard, ses vacances en Ukraine ou encore la sortie prochaine du nouveau « Martin Miggs, le moldu fou », série de bande dessinée à laquelle elle les avait initié. Puis, elle se lança dans un comparatif des différentes baguettes pour enfants, et pris le temps d'apprendre quelques tours à Harry qui en était tout rose de plaisir.

Ils jouaient tranquillement aux Bavboules lorsqu'ils furent appelés pour goûter.

- Eh bien Harry, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés, dit Andromeda, comment veux-tu que nous te donnions ton cadeau dans ces conditions ?

- Désolé ma tante, j'étais tellement content de voir Dora …

- Pas de problème, graine de maraudeur ! Le voilà ton cadeau, poursuivit-elle en lui tendant un paquet oblong.

Le paquet avait la forme d'une baguette et Harry, curieux, se dépêcha de le défaire. Il y trouva un holster pour baguette en cuir de dragon. Il était magnifique, d'une belle couleur gris métallique et sa douceur n'avait d'égale que sa robustesse.

- C'est le cuir d'un Pansdefer Ukrainien qui était mort peu avant notre visite dans sa réserve. Je connais bien l'un des dresseurs qui m'a offert un morceau de cuir, que nous avons fait transformer en étui, expliqua Ted.

- Il est enchanté pour garder ta baguette propre et bien cirée, poursuivit Andromeda, et sa taille s'adaptera quand tu auras ta baguette définitive.

- Avec de l'entraînement tu pourras sortir ta baguette en un clin d'œil, comme le font les aurors, ajouta Dora, toute excitée.

Harry embrassa les trois Tonks avec effusion, et sous l'œil un peu jaloux de son frère, Sirius lui promit de lui apprendre à s'en servir. La rancœur d'Altair fût cependant de courte durée car sa mère lui chuchota qu'il devrait être heureux pour son frère et que dans un an, se serait lui qui serait à la place de Harry.

oOo

_Chapitre modifié suite à la remarque de Damelicorne, la cousine de Sirius étant effectivement Andromeda et non pas Nymphadora._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les lettres de Nulle Part **

Les années continuèrent à défiler et bientôt, le jeune Potter allait entrer à Poudlard… tout du moins, s'il recevait sa lettre, ainsi que le taquinaient sa cousine Dora et Altair. En effet, nous étions déjà le 4 Août et pas un hibou à l'horizon, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter grandement Harry.

Et s'il n'était pas assez bon sorcier pour recevoir sa lettre ? Et si Albus l'avait oublié ?

C'est sur ces pensées moroses que le petit garçon descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Alors, frangin, toujours pas de courrier ? Les hiboux postaux font grève tu crois ?

- Altair, arrête donc d'embêter ton frère, intervint Sirius.

- Mais s'il avait raison ? Si je ne la recevais pas cette foutue lettre ? Neville a eu la sienne il y a deux jours et …

- Harry, je plaisantais, dit son frère, inquiété par la triste humeur d'Harry qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Bien sûr que tu la recevras ta lettre ! Rappelles-toi ! Les cheveux mauves de Ma, le fait que tu te sois retrouvé sur le toit hors d'atteinte du gnome de jardin qui voulait te mordre, le fait que tu sois fourchelangue… Tu ES un sorcier Harry, et tu IRAS à Poudla…

Altair qui était face à la fenêtre s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa tirade et pointa le doigt vers un point à l'horizon qui grossissait de seconde en seconde de telle sorte qu'ils purent bientôt reconnaître une chevêche visiblement chargée d'un parchemin, sur lequel, à n'en pas douter se trouvait le sceau de Poudlard.

Dès qu'elle fût dans la cuisine, Harry se saisit fébrilement du parchemin, négligeant de lui donner à manger. Altair répara cet oubli en lui donnant un morceau de bacon tandis que son frère déchirait l'enveloppe, parcourait rapidement la lettre qu'elle contenait et se mit à hurler en faisant une danse de la victoire autour de la table de la cuisine. Il fût rapidement rejoint par son frère et ils firent tant de vacarme sous l'œil d'un Sirius rigolard que Emma, qui était dans les serres au bout du jardin arriva paniquée par tant de bruit.

- Que se passe-t-il, tout va bien, quelqu'un est blessé ?

Son mari lui désigna négligemment l'enveloppe abandonnée et elle comprit aussitôt en voyant l'emblème des quatre maisons. Elle attrapa le jeune Potter que sa danse endiablée avait menée près d'elle et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer :

- Oh mon chéri, je suis si fière de toi ! C'est un grand jour, ce soir nous aurons un repas de fête. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais douté du fait que tu serais accepté à Poudlard mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Tu vas cesser de te traîner comme un malheureux au travers de la maison !

Après une dernière embrassade, elle lui dit d'aller cheminer la nouvelle à Rémus et Neville et les chassa tous de la cuisine pour préparer un festin.

oOo

Comme de juste, le dîner fût pantagruélique, et, alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, une lettre apparût devant Harry avec un « chtok » sonore. Étonné, il se tourna vers Sirius qui fit aussitôt quelques gestes avec sa baguette avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir, que c'était sans danger. Le petit garçon s'empressa d'ouvrir la mystérieuse lettre, qui lui était parvenue si étrangement (même pour les normes, plutôt larges, du monde sorcier) et la lu à haute voix à sa famille :

_Harry Potter,_

_Il est parvenu à nos oreilles que vous deviez vous rendre à Poudlard cette année._

_N'Y ALLEZ PAS._

_Poudlard n'est pas sûre et un grand danger vous menace si vous persistez à vouloir étudier là-bas._

_Cordialement,_

_Quelqu'un._

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût, commenta Emma.

- Poudlard pas sûre ! Avec Dumbledore à sa tête ! S'exclama Altair.

- Donnes-moi cette lettre Harry, je vais la confier à quelqu'un à la brigade, on ne sait jamais.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai Pa ? Que je suis en danger ?

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais crapaud …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ? D'ailleurs, tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais tout, au sujet de Papa James et Maman Lily quand j'irais à Poudlard… C'est peut être le moment, non ?

- Harry a raison, Sirius, il est assez grand maintenant.

Sirius soupira tristement mais promis à Harry de tout lui expliquer, dès qu'il aurait envoyer le courrier à la brigade pour examen.

Quand il revint au salon, il trouva Harry et Altair sagement assis sur le canapé.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris, Altair, il s'agit de l'histoire d'Harry, c'est donc à lui de te la raconter par la suite s'il en ressent l'envie.

- Oh, laisses-le Pa, je crois que j'ai envie qu'il sache.

Emma rentra alors dans la pièce et s'installa entre les deux garçons, un bras autour de leurs épaules, pour les accompagner dans la tristesse qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de ressentir en entendant cette histoire.

oOo

Et Sirius raconta. Il leur dit l'amitié des maraudeurs, la montée en puissance de Voldemort, le choix de James et Lily de se cacher pour protéger Harry, son idée d'échanger les gardiens, sa culpabilité lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. A la fin du récit, Harry, bien qu'en larmes, vint serrer son parrain dans ses bras, et lui murmura que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Emma sourit à travers ses larmes et se dit que, peut être, Sirius trouverait une absolution dans ces paroles.

Serrant toujours Harry contre lui, Sirius l'informa que c'était pour tout cela qu'il préférais faire attention à cette lettre anonyme, préférant prendre les devants au cas où il y aurait du vrai dans cette lettre, que, peut-être, des nostalgiques du Lord Noir pourraient s'en prendre à Harry. Il lui dit aussi qu'il se chargeait de lui trouver une escorte pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse faire ses achats pour la rentrée. Comme Emma s'inquiétait qu'il n'y aille pas lui-même, Sirius, les yeux pétillants, lui affirma que Harry aurait une « escorte de taille. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le Gardien des Clés**

Harry trépignait en attendant son « escorte de taille ». Il était déjà 11H00 et le petit garçon, avait vraiment hâte de partir car il espérait manger sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Neville, avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Altair avait obtenu la permission d'accompagner son frère et était lui aussi très impatient.

- Elle arrive quand ton escorte ? C'est vrai quoi, j'en ai marre d'attendre et…

D'énormes coups à la porte résonnèrent alors dans la maison et Sirius, passant devant les deux petits (muets devant la force des coups), ouvrit la porte sur l'homme le plus gigantesque qu'ils eurent jamais vu. Il serra la main de Sirius et vint vers les enfants d'un pas lourd.

- Hmmm, voyons voir. Tu dois être Harry. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu as vécu quelques temps à Poudlard mais des yeux pareils, ça ne s'oublie pas. Toi tu es donc Altair, le fils de ce gredin de Sirius ! Ah, je pourrais vous en raconter de belles sur vos pères respectifs…

- Je préférerais que tu évites de saper mon autorité Rubéus !

- C'est vous Monsieur Hagrid ? Interrogea Harry. Pa nous parles de vous de temps en temps mais je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez si…

- Si grand ? Tu peux le dire, je ne me vexerais pas ! Bah, disons que je les os un peu plus long que la normale !

Selon Altair c'était un euphémisme, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer à l'homme qui, pour être si gigantesque, devait aussi être très fort sous sa gentillesse évidente.

Hagrid refusa le thé que Sirius lui proposait en bougonnant que « les gamins semblaient pressés » , prit la clé du coffre des Black et la procuration préparée par Sirius puis lui et les enfants prirent un portoloin qui les emmena devant le Chaudron Baveur. Devant la vitrine, hésitant visiblement à entrer, un couple accompagné d'une brunette qui avait l'air d'avoir l'âge d'Harry, sursauta devant l'apparition de l'homme gigantesque et des jeunes garçons. Hagrid les regarda et dit d'un ton bourru :

- Moldus, non ?

Les parents hochèrent la tête, bouches bées et Hagrid, s'agenouillant pour se mettre (presque) à hauteur de l'enfant :

- Comment t'appelles-tu petite ?

- Hermione Monsieur.

- Moi c'est Rubéus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, et eux, c'est Harry et Altair, dit-il en désignant ses protégés. Tu cherches le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui, Monsieur Hagrid.

- Dans ce cas, toi et tes parents n'avez qu'à nous suivre, mais, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, tu devrais leur dire de fermer la bouche, ou ils vont gober des doxis !

Sur ces mots, il entra dans le pub tandis que deux bouches se fermaient avec un claquement sonore et que la petite Hermione et ses parents le suivait.

Dans le bar, il retrouvèrent Neville et Augusta à qui se présentèrent les parents d'Hermione sous le nom de Mr et Mrs Granger. Tous décidèrent de déjeuner là, les adultes à une table purent expliquer les bases du monde magique aux Granger, les enfants à une autre, liant connaissance avec Hermione.

Après le repas, Augusta demanda à Hagrid si cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'occuper aussi de Neville. Ce dernier accepta de bon cœur et la vieille dame rentra chez elle. Le grand homme renouvela sa proposition de piloter les Granger dans leurs achats de rentrée, proposition à laquelle ils adhérèrent avec empressement, tant ils étaient déroutés par les pièces (et donc le système monétaire) dont Hagrid se servit pour payer. Ils appelèrent les enfants et se rendirent tous les sept dans l'arrière-cour où Hagrid ouvrit le passage pour le Chemin de Traverse sous leurs yeux ébahis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le Chemin de Traverse **

Ils commencèrent par Gringotts, les Granger changeant leur argent tandis que Hagrid, Harry et Altair se rendaient au coffre des Black pour y prendre de quoi financer l'année scolaire du petit brun. Hagrid se rendit ensuite dans un autre coffre, y retirer un mystérieux petit paquet. Aux questions pressantes d'Altair et Harry, il répondit qu'il était en mission pour Dumbledore et Poudlard.

Ils allèrent ensuite chercher leurs robes chez Mrs Guipure, puis leur livres de cours. La jeune Hermione fût d'ailleurs abasourdie par Fleury et Bott, ses parents s'amusant du fait que, s'ils l'écoutaient, ils achèteraient la boutique.

Enfin, ils se rendirent chez Ollivander. Harry et Neville savaient à quoi s'attendre car ils avaient déjà eu une baguette pour enfant quatre ans auparavant, et ils laissèrent donc Hermione passer en premier pour jouir de son air ébahi devant les étranges mesures que prit le vieil homme. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essai, elle se retrouva avec une baguette en bois de vigne, avec un nerf de coeur de dragon.

Neville passa ensuite et obtint rapidement une baguette en bois de cerisier contenant un poil de licorne. Il était particulièrement heureux d'avoir sa baguette car, ainsi qu'il l'avait confié à Harry en attendant son tour, sa grand-mère avait envisagé de lui confier celle de son père, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui convienne.

Arriva le tour d'Harry qui craignait que cela ne fût long, comme ce fût le cas pour sa baguette d'enfant.

Il ne fût pas déçu, les essais s'enchaînèrent. Enfin, il prit possession de sa baguette en houx avec une plume de phénix, et apprit avec inquiétude qu'elle était la baguette jumelle de Voldemort. Il convint avec son frère d'en parler dès leur retour à Sirius.

Les familles Black et Londubat avaient laissé un budget "bestiole" (ainsi que l'avait appelé Sirius) aux futurs écoliers. Trouvant cette idée plaisante, les Granger avaient décidé de faire de même et tous partirent pour l'animalerie magique.

Neville voulait à tout prix un chat et flânât longtemps dans les rayons avant de trouver son bonheur : un gros chat noir avec une chaussette blanche.

Hermione et Harry préféraient avoir une chouette ou un hibou, afin de communiquer avec leurs familles (ce qui fit grandement plaisir aux Granger) et ils ressortirent finalement avec une harfang blanche comme neige pour Harry et un hibou des marais noir moucheté de fauve qui avait conquis Hermione par ses grands yeux cernés de noir.

Ils mangèrent tous une glace chez Fortarôme puis se séparèrent, non sans s'être donnés rendez-vous à King's cross, les jeunes garçons appréciant déjà leur future camarade.

oOo

En rentrant chez lui, Harry montra ses nouvelles acquisitions à toute la famille et informa Sirius qu'il avait la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Si cela inquiéta Sirius, il n'en fit pas part à Harry, lui expliquant que ce n'est pas la baguette qui faisait le sorcier. Tout heureux de s'entendre dire que cela n'aurait pas d'incidence, il voulut essayer sa nouvelle baguette mais Emma le lui interdit formellement, lui disant qu'il apprendrait en même temps que tous les autres à Poudlard.

- Tu comprends Harry, c'est plus juste pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir une baguette d'entraînement, comme par exemple les enfants nés-moldus ou les sorciers plus modestes.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'ai pas eu cet entraînement ! C'est impossible, il y a maintenant quatre ans que je pratique.

- Tu auras certes une facilité au départ, pour les mouvements de baguette et les formules, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que, comme tout les autres, tu devras apprendre à te servir d'une baguette.

- Emma a raison Harry, intervint Sirius, mettant ainsi fin au débat. De plus, toutes les familles sorcières procèdent ainsi l'été précédant la rentrée. Tu ne seras pas en arrière des autres, tu peux me croire, mais tu ne seras pas trop en avant non plus.

A cet instant là, la conversation fût interrompu par un coup de cheminée. Sirius répondit et revint les prévenir :

- Je suis désolé, je dois partir. Un appel de la brigade, Gringotts a subi une tentative de cambriolage ce soir. Heureusement, le coffre en question avait été vidé dans la journée. Bref, je viens d'être mis sur l'affaire et les Gobelins sont dans tout leurs états.

- Quel coffre, demanda innocemment Altair, pas le notre au moins ?

- Non petit, pas le nôtre, le 713. D'ailleurs je croyais avoir précisé que le coffre avait été vidé dans la journée et je ne pense pas que toi et Harry soyez si dépensiers !

Sur ces mots il partit, ratant le regard de connivence entre les deux enfants : ce coffre était justement celui dans lequel Hagrid avait pris son mystérieux paquet.

oOo

_Chapitre modifié suite à une remarque de Choubie : ce ne sont effectivement pas les Granger qui payent pour tous à l'animalerie._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 3/4**

Harry était impatient. On était le 1er Septembre et il devait prendre le Poudlard Express à onze heures. Il avait hâte de retrouver Neville, ainsi que sa nouvelle amie Hermione. Dans le même temps, il était inquiet. Devoir quitter Ma, Pa et Altair lui fendait le cœur, d'autant qu'il ne les reverrait qu'aux vacances de Noël. De plus il y avait ces fichues lettres anonymes qui le perturbaient beaucoup. Il était parfois plusieurs jours sans en avoir une seule, et, tout à coup, en recevait trois dans la même journée. D'après Sirius, les aurors n'avaient aucune idée de qui envoyait ces lettres ni de comment elles pouvaient se matérialiser soudainement devant Harry.

C'est avec ce mélange de sentiments assez déroutant qu'il prit son petit déjeuner, écoutant Emma lui rabâcher d'être sage, de bien se conduire avec tout le monde, de ne pas oublier qu'à Poudlard Severus et Minerva étaient les professeurs Rogue et McGonagal, etc. Comme elle lui demandait pour la troisième fois si sa malle était complète, Sirius débarqua dans la pièce et les avertit que s'ils n'étaient pas dans la voiture dans cinq minutes, il ne garantissait pas qu'Harry soit dans le Poudlard Express cette année.

Le branle-bas de combat général fût déclaré et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la petite famille était en route. Sirius, qui avait passé son permis trois ans plus tôt sur le conseil de Rémus, ne regrettait définitivement pas cet investissement, le magicobus et les cheminées desservant King's Cross devant être surchargés à cette heure.

Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross quelques temps après, juste à temps pour les embrassades avant de sauter dans le train. En cherchant le compartiment où il trouverait Neville et Hermione, Harry remarqua sur le quai une famille de rouquins encore plus en retard que lui. Il tomba enfin sur ses amis et s'installa avec eux au moment même où le train démarrait.

- On a bien cru que tu avais loupé le train, dit Neville en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- C'était moins une ! Mais on y est finalement arrivé. C'est la faute de Ma :« fais ci, fais pas ça, n'oublies pas ton écharpe, sois sage , etc. » J'ai bien pensé que ça ne se terminerait jamais !

- Oh, Harry, c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est norm…

Une jeune fille de leur âge entra à ce moment là dans le compartiment et leur demanda si elle pouvait s'installer avec eux.

- Bien sûr, il reste de la place ! Moi c'est Neville Londubat, et voici Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Daphné Greengrass. Je suis bien contente d'avoir trouvé de la place. Tout à l'heure, je m'étais installé dans un compartiment et toute une bande de garçons est arrivée. L'un d'eux, un rouquin, a lancée une conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard et quand ils ont su dans quelle maison je penses aller, ils m'ont chassé du compartiment.

- Pourquoi, où pense-tu aller ?

- Serpentard, toute ma famille y a été. Cela vous pose un problème ?

- Du tout, intervint Harry. J'ai la chance de connaître le plus serpentard des serpentard et je l'apprécies beaucoup. Par contre, je n'aimerais pas aller à Serpentard, je ne crois pas que la place soit très sûre pour un Potter. Pour ma part, je souhaiterais être à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Poufsouffle n'est pas mal non plus mais…

- En fait Harry, coupa Neville, tu souhaiterais te dédoubler et aller dans chacune des quatre maisons !

- C'est surtout que je n'ai aucun à priori, affirma le petit brun avec un air légèrement arrogant.

oOo

Le voyage continua, les trois petits sorciers de souche s'amusant à apprendre la bataille explosive à Hermione. Lorsque la sorcière poussant le chariot de friandises arriva, Neville insista pour qu'Hermione goûte de tout, ce qui rendit la petite fille un peu malade de trop de sucre. Elle s'endormait à moitié sur son siège lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un rouquin, plutôt grand et efflanqué.

- Il parait qu'Harry Potter est dans ce wagon ?

- Et alors ? demanda Neville.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, répondit l'autre en fixant son front, mais ce n'est pas toi que je veux voir.

- Visiblement, c'est moi, intervint Harry, que me veux-tu ?

- Rencontrer le Survivant bien sûr ! Et aussi t'inviter à venir partager notre compartiment. Je vois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire mais celle-ci veut être à Serpentard, dit-il en désignant Daphné, et je suis sûr qu'Harry Potter ne veux pas traîner avec de la graine de mangemort ! poursuivit-il confiant

- Tu penses savoir mieux que moi ce que je souhaite… Il se trouve que je trouve Daphné très sympathique et que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de compartiment pour me retrouver avec des personnes si… si…

- Je penses que le mot que tu cherches est « obtus », Harry, glissa Hermione.

- Exactement, merci Hermione. Je disais donc, je ne sympathiserais pas avec des gens aussi obtus, étroits d'esprit que toi.

En entendant ces mots, le rouquin devint plus rouge que ses cheveux et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte. Le voyage se poursuivit ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vu de Poudlard. Tous enfilèrent leur uniforme et sortirent du wagon, posant pour la première fois d'une longue série, un pied sur la gare de Pré-au-Lard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le Choixpeau Magique**

A peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur le quai qu'ils entendirent une voix bourrue appeler les premières années. Neville, Harry et Hermione sourirent en voyant la grande silhouette d'Hagrid et s'empressèrent de rassurer Daphné qui était un peu effrayée. Ils montèrent dans une barque après avoir salué le Gardien des Clés et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le rouquin avec lequel il avait eu une altercation plus tôt s'installa le plus loin possible d'eux.

Les barques se mirent en branle et bientôt, les premières années purent contempler la majesté d'un Poudlard illuminé se reflétant dans l'eau du lac. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu si proche et sentit une forte émotion s'emparer de lui. Enfin, il allait être répartit !

Une à une, les barques accostèrent à un quai de pierre et les enfants, sous la houlette d'Hagrid, montèrent plusieurs volées de marches et se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle où les attendaient, l'air sévère, Minerva McGonagal. Après un salut on ne peut plus discret à Harry et Neville, celle-ci leur expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard puis les amena à la Grande Salle afin qu'ils passent sous le choixpeau.

oOo

Hermione était encore béate d'admiration devant la beauté de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle fût appelée. Elle était terrifiée, n'ayant aucune idée de la maison qui lui serait attribuée mais s'avança courageusement vers le choixpeau qui l'envoya bientôt à Gryffondor. Elle se rendit donc à la table des rouge et or qui, selon son habitude, l'accueillit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Juste après elle, ce fût le tour de Daphné, qui, comme elle s'y attendait, fût envoyé à Serpentard où les applaudissements furent bien plus mesurés compte tenu de la personnalité des membres de cette maison.

Bientôt, ce fût le tour de Neville. Le conciliabule avec le choixpeau dura un petit peu plus longtemps mais le jeune garçon fût bientôt membre de la maison Poufsouffle.

Au moment où Harry fût appelé, des murmures se firent entendre. En s'avançant vers l'artefact magique, il mesura la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis qui le traitait normalement. Il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci lui dit aussitôt qu'il aurait sa place dans n'importe quelle maison mais que c' était à Serdaigle qu'il serait le mieux préparé pour son avenir. Les bleus et bronze ne s'attendaient pas à cela : le monde sorcier en son entier pensait que le vainqueur de vous-savez-qui ne pouvait être qu'un Gryffondor. Ils se reprirent cependant bientôt et l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Harry était un peu triste de n'être avec aucun de ses amis, mais, se souvenant de la chanson du choixpeau qui plaidait l'entente des quatre maisons, il se dit que chacun d'entre eux était avant tout un poulardien à part entière.

La répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit quelques mots de bienvenue, suivit d'avertissements concernant la forêt et le couloir du troisième étage qui étaient strictement interdits.

oOo

Pendant le repas, il sympathisa avec Terry Boot, un sorcier d'origine moldue et une jolie indienne prénommée Padma Patil dont la sœur jumelle avait été répartie à Griffondor. Par des plus grands, il apprit que leur directeur était Filius Flitwick, un minuscule petit sorcier, professeur de sortilèges, qu'il était très disponibles pour ses élèves et avait une lointaine ascendance gobeline.

A la fin du dîner, les élèves furent dirigés par les préfets vers leurs salles communes respectives. Harry monta un si grand nombre d'escaliers qu'il était sûr de ne pas retrouver son chemin seul le lendemain. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant une porte munie d'un heurtoir de bronze en forme d'aigle que le préfet utilisa. L'aigle lui demanda alors qui était le premier de l'œuf ou la poule, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit que la vie était un éternel recommencement. La porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant la salle commune.

Harry admirât la salle où il passerait une grande partie des sept prochaines années. De hautes fenêtres à meneaux devaient, dans la journée, baigner la salle de lumière. Pour l'heure, elle était assez sombre mais un grand feu réchauffait l'atmosphère et laissait deviner de confortables fauteuils et canapés bleus. Le préfet frappa dans ses mains et, aussitôt, des torches s'allumèrent dévoilant le reste de l'espace. On y trouvait des tables de travail, plus ou moins grandes, séparées par de petites cloisons. Un buste représentant Rowena Serdaigle était sculpté entre deux fenêtres. Toute la pièce donnait une impression de sérénité et Harry se dit qu'il devait y faire bon vivre et apprendre.

Les élèves s'égaillèrent dans la salle commune pendant que les préfets conduisaient les premières années dans leurs dortoirs. Harry et Terry firent donc connaissance avec leurs camarades de chambre. Il y avait là Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Michael Corner,et Anthony Goldstein. Les deux premiers étaient cousins et avait bien failli ne pas venir à Poudlard car leurs mères, deux sœurs françaises, souhaitaient qu'ils fassent leurs études dans la même écoles qu'elles auparavant. Tous deux avaient l'air d'être de joyeux lurons. Michael paru d'emblée antipathique à Harry car il se donnait des grands airs. Quant à Anthony, il avait l'air très gentil, bien qu'il sembla un peu trop sérieux : la première chose qu'il fit fût de ranger ses livres de classes par ordre alphabétique dans la petite bibliothèque qui lui était destinée.

En effet, outre les traditionnels lits à baldaquins munis d'un coffre, chacun des garçons avait à sa disposition une bibliothèque et un bureau . De plus, accoté au dortoir, se trouvait une petite salle que le préfet leur avait expliqué servir à s'exercer aux sorts. Cela avait surpris Harry car Sirius lui avait décrit les chambres des Gryffondors, qui ne possédaient pas tous ces équipements dédiés à l'étude. Après avoir envoyé une lettre à Sirius, Emma et Altair pour leur raconter sa répartition par le biais d'Hedwige, sa chouette, il se coucha en pensant que les Serdaigles semblaient définitivement plus studieux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le Maître des Potions**

Au petit matin, les tout nouveaux Serdaigles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il furent accueillis à leur table par leur directeur de maison qui leur donna leur emploi du temps. Outre les cours et les moments de temps libre, des tutorats étaient prévus, tutorats qui leur seraient alloués plus tard selon leurs faiblesses.

Joyeux, Harry constatât qu'il commençait par un cours de Sortilèges (il allait voir son directeur de maison à l'œuvre) suivit par un cour de Potion. Ces deux cours étaient communs avec les Poufsouffles, ce qui lui permettrait de passer la matinée avec Neville. C'est donc avec entrain qu'il entamât son petit déjeuner lorsque le courrier arriva.

Hedwige piqua droit sur son maître et lui délivra une lettre de sa famille. Après l'avoir remercier d'un morceau de bacon, Harry ouvrit son courrier :

_Mon Cher Petit,_

_Je suis extrêmement heureuse pour toi, Serdaigle est une excellente maison (et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'était la mienne !)_

_Tu vas y apprendre la rigueur du travail bien fait et tu découvriras bientôt une solidarité qui n'a d'égale que celle de Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs tu m'as dit t'être déjà lié avec certains élèves, ce qui est très bien : le travail n'est pas tout, tu dois aussi pourvoir te détendre._

_C'est malheureux que tes meilleurs amis soient dans des maisons différentes, mais vous pourrez toujours vous retrouver pour travailler et vous amuser !_

_Je cèdes la plume à Sirius qui menace de me l'arracher des mains,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ma_

::::::::::

_Salut mini-Potter !_

_Serdaigle, hein ?_

_J'ai été étonné que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor comme ta mère, ton père et moi-même mais tu as été envoyé dans la maison qui te convient le mieux, c'est l'essentiel !_

_Bah, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'en doutais pas… Emma t'as refiler sa passion pour les bouquins poussiéreux !_

_Décoinces les quand même un peu, les aiglons !_

_Milles léchouilles affectueuses,_

_Pa_

::::::::::

_Salut Frangin,_

_C'est super vide la maison sans toi, même si ça fait qu'une journée que t'es parti, je m'ennuie un peu…_

_Sur le quai, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille de mon age, Ginny Weasley. Peut être tu connais son frère Ron ? Il est en première année aussi._

_Bref on a un peu sympathisé et Pa et Ma ont dit qu'on pourrait s'inviter de temps comme ça j'aurais quelqu'un pour jouer. Et ses parents sont d'accord aussi vu que c'est la petite dernière ! Elle a l'air très gentille et je suis sûr qu'on sera copains._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu continueras de m'écrire._

_Altair_

Harry sourit au premier mot, rit au second et fronça les sourcils au troisième. Son frère ne parlait quasiment que de cette Ginny et il se sentait un petit peu jaloux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se réjouir qu'Altair ne sois pas tout seul mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand Terry leva lui aussi les yeux de son courrier et déclara qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent en cours.

oOo

Arrivés devant la salle de sortilèges, Harry présenta Terry et Neville et les trois garçons s'installèrent ensemble. Le professeur Flitwick se présenta et demanda à chacun de faire de même puis il leur expliqua ce que regroupait la vague qualification de « sortilèges ». Durant leur scolarité, ils auraient ainsi à apprendre des « charmes » (lancés sur des objets), des « enchantements » (qui, comme les illusions, opéraient sur les sens d'êtres vivants) et des « sorts » (qui seraient principalement vus en Défense contre les Forces du Mal).

Ils commencèrent l'année par un charme, le Wingardium Leviosa. Harry, qui savait le faire précédemment avec sa baguette pour enfant, fût très étonné de ne pas le réussir du premier coup. Sa nouvelle baguette était bien plus compliquée à manier, et ainsi que lui avait dit Ma, il était totalement à égalité avec les enfants n'ayant jamais eu de baguette d'entraînement. A la fin du cours, il avait fait léviter sa plume quelques secondes mais devrais encore pratiquer. Néanmoins, comme tous ceux qui avaient réussi, il reçu les félicitations du professeurs, les autres recevant des encouragements.

oOo

Les enfants se rendirent ensuite dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de Potions. Nombre d'élèves tremblaient par avance, des élèves plus âgés leur ayant parlé du terrible professeur Rogue. Seuls Neville et Harry étaient plutôt confiants mais ils essayèrent de ne pas se démarquer des autres pour ne pas gâter le show de Severus.

La salle était vide quand ils arrivèrent mais les enfants s'installèrent sagement en binôme et sortaient leurs affaires quand la porte se referma dans un grand claquement. La vue du professeurs, ses strictes robes noires voletant derrière lui, suffit à faire taire les quelques murmures persistants. Il débuta le cours par un petit speech (que beaucoup des jeunes premières années, très impressionnables garderaient pour toujours en mémoire) :

- Beaucoup d'entre vous s'imaginent très certainement que les potions sont d'une facilité déconcertante, qu'il faut simplement apprendre les différences entre trancher, émincer, découper, hacher, ciseler, écraser, et suivre une recette pour réussir une potion convenable. C'est vrai et faux en même temps, car, si vous vous contentez de cela, votre potion sera juste médiocre, passable. Il faut en effet savoir tout cela mais les potions demandent aussi une imagination, une création que nombre de personnes ne possèderont jamais. De plus, acquérir le doigté nécessaire nécessite des heures de pratiques, des journées entières penché sur un plan de travail, des nuits passées à surveiller l'incorporation d'ingrédients délicats, des semaines de recherches pour trouver ces mêmes ingrédients. Mais toute cette rigueur ne vous servira à rien si vous n'êtes pas attentifs à vos sens et si vous ne réussissez pas à vous laisser envoûter par la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne, tout en gardant l'esprit clair. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez à comprendre tout cela dès maintenant, mais si vous persistez et faites des efforts, un jour vous comprendrez et, alors, je pourrais peut être vous apprendre quelque chose.

Après cette introduction peu banale, les élèves commencèrent tous sagement à préparer leur potion d'amnésie. Harry et Neville eux-même avait été sciés par le discours : Severus s'était surpassé !

A la fin des deux heures de cours, du bout des lèvres, Rogue concéda deux points par potion réussie, un par potion passable et, dans un rictus plus joyeux, enleva un point par potion insuffisante et deux pour celles étant vraiment ratées. A la fin du cours, les Poufsouffles, soulagés, partirent avec deux points de plus qu'avant qu'ils arrivent. Les Serdaigles, eux, en avaient trois.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Duel à Minuit**

La vie continuait de défiler tranquillement à Poudlard, entre les cours, l'étude, les rires, les disputes aussi parfois.

Ainsi, la première impression d'Harry au sujet de Michael Corner s'était révélée exacte. Les deux enfants ne s'entendaient pas du tout surtout depuis que Michael avait critiqué l'amitié qu'Harry entretenait avec « un de ces Poufsouffles larmoyants et une de ces Serpentards immondes ». Harry lui avait d'ailleurs mis son poing dans la figure, ce qui leur avaient valus à tous deux d'être convoqué par leur directeur de maison. Harry avait dû nettoyer les blasons de la Salle des Trophées pour « violence envers un camarade » et Michael s'était retrouvé à briquer toutes les fenêtres de la tour d'Astronomie pour « propos injurieux ». Depuis lors, tous deux avaient choisis de s'ignorer.

L'inimitié entre Harry et le jeune rouquin du train perdurait, elle aussi. Harry en était mortifié car il avait appris que le Gryffondor était Ron Weasley, le frère de cette Ginny dont Altair continuait de lui parler dans ses courriers. D'après les lettres qu'il recevait, Harry se rendait compte que l'amitié entre son frère et la sœur Weasley non seulement perdurait mais en plus grandissait et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle soit plus ouverte d'esprit que Ronald car, dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait la supporter malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son envie de ne pas peiner Altair.

oOo

Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas que des « ennemis ». Son amitié avec Neville ne s'était pas démentie, malgré leurs maisons différentes et il appréciait toujours autant Hermione et Daphné. Tous quatre se retrouvaient régulièrement pour travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque ou dans une salle de classe abandonnée près de la Grande Salle. Souvent, ils se promenaient dans le parc, causant de choses et d'autres et profitant des derniers beaux jours.

On était en effet déjà mi-Octobre et l'automne était déjà bien avancé, les arbres du parc se parant de belles teintes rousses, le vent commençant à se faire sentir. Cela n'empêchait pas les jeunes gens de flâner à l'extérieur ou d'admirer la beauté des serres du professeur Chourave sous le soleil déclinant.

Neville avait en effet une prédilection pour la botanique et le cours de sa directrice de maison, et aurait pu passer des heures à observer les plantes au travers des vitres, si ses amis ne l'avaient pas rappelé à la réalité.

Harry devait reconnaître que les cours de Mrs Chourave était effectivement intéressants, et, même s'il n'était pas passionné au même point que son ami, il louait la patience et l'impartialité de la directrice des Poufsouffles.

Il n'en était pas de même de tout les professeurs. Rogue, ainsi que leur avait expliqué Hermione et Daphné, était bien plus infect lors des cours Gryffondors/Serpentards, qu'il ne l'était pendant ceux que suivaient les deux garçons, favorisant particulièrement les Serpentards et un certain Malefoy, que Daphné qualifiait de « sale petit pourceau raciste » ou encore de « petit aristocrate pourri gâté ». La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs eu maille à partir avec lui au sujet de ses fréquentations mais sa langue bien pendue avait fait merveille. Harry, qui avait cours d'astronomie avec les Serpentards n'avait rien remarqué de spécial à son sujet, si ce n'est qu'il semblait très arrogant.

Harry avait aussi fait connaissance avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et son bégayant professeur, Quirrell. Il aimait la matière, où il se débrouillait d'ailleurs particulièrement bien mais ne pouvait pas en dire autant du professeur. Il sentait quelque chose de malsain en lui et il lui semblait étonnant qu'une personne, qui paraissait terrifiée par tout et tous soit professeur en ce domaine.

oOo

C'est d'ailleurs en se rendant à l'un de ces cours, que Hermione et lui se rendaient, après avoir été rendre visite à Hagrid, qu'ils tombèrent sur Ron Weasley et Michael Corner.

- Granger, grogna le premier, je croyais t'avoir déjà prévenu de faire plus attention à tes fréquentations.

Cette interpellation surprit Harry. S'il savait que Daphné avait, tout comme lui eu des problèmes avec ses camarades de maison sur le sujet, il ignorait que ce fût le cas pour Hermione. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt, pointant le menton d'un air fier :

- Et moi je croyais t'avoir déjà répondu que je faisais ce que bon me semblait, et que je n'étais pas une girouette qui changeait ses amitiés au gré de querelles stupides.

- De toute manière, intervint Michael, Potter et elle n'ont pas assez de discernement pour se rendre compte de leurs erreurs.

- Je te croyais plus sage que cela Corner, s'exclama Harry, et je pensais que, toi qui classe les élèves de par le soi disant caractère de leur maison, tu ne ferait pas preuve d'un emportement si… Gryffondor.

- Mieux vaut Gryffondor que Serpentard, s'exclama Ronald, et vous êtes tous les deux en faute à traîner avec cette Greengrass. Et cela, Potter, cracha-t-il, montre bien que TOI tu n'as pas ta place chez les intelligents Serdaigles. Il ne fait aucun doute que ta réputation de grand sorcier est surfaite, et que toi et Granger valez à peine mieux que des Cracmols.

Harry fût soufflé par cette tirade. D'une part parce que le raisonnement du rouquin ne lui semblait pas tenir debout (ou était le rapport entre intelligence et puissance magique ?). D'autre part, Hermione et lui était parmi les meilleurs de leur année et le jeune Weasley ne l'ignorait sûrement pas. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la voix emportée d'Hermione, qui, cette fois, faisait bien honneur à sa maison et à son caractère emporté légendaire :

- Puisque nous ne valons pas plus que des Cracmols, tu accepteras bien un duel, ce soir, à minuit dans la Salle des Trophées ?

- Pour sûr, et je prends Michael pour second. Qui choisiras-tu Granger ?

- Harry, s'il l'accepte.

Le jeune brun accepta en soupirant, espérant que cela ne lui vaudrait pas une autre retenue et, sur cette promesse, tous les quatre entrèrent dans la salle où le cours allait commencer.

oOo

Ce jour-là, Harry ne fût pas très performant en cours de Défense, donnant ainsi de l'eau au moulin de Weasley et Corner, qui se poussaient du coude en ricanant. C'était le cadet de ses soucis car il cherchait à se sortir de ce mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fourré (merci Hermione !). Il était sûr que cela finirait mal, mais après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant tout le cours et le repas qui suivit, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution et résolu de se rendre à la confrontation, souhaitant de tout cœur ne pas se faire prendre.

A minuit moins dix, lui et Corner se glissait silencieusement dans les couloirs et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la Salle des Trophées où Hermione et Ronald les attendaient déjà. Ils étaient en train de définir les termes du duel quand la voix de Rusard, le concierge se fit entendre :

- Oh ma toute belle, tu as trouvé des élèves ?

Un miaulement, bien trop proche au goût des élèves lui répondit et tous partirent en courant le plus rapidement vers leurs salles communes. Dans leur précipitation, ils oublièrent de contourner le couloir interdit et ils s'y trouvaient quand ils se firent presque rattraper par Rusard. Hermione ouvrit une porte au hasard et tous s'y cachèrent le cœur battant.

- Vous pensez qu'il est partit, souffla Michael au bout d'un instant.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mieux vaut rester là un moment, répondit Hermione.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux se faire prendre que de rester ici, répliqua Corner d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'habitude.

Les trois autres se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec trois têtes appartenant à un seul et même chien. Faisant fi de Rusard et d'une punition éventuelle, ils s'élancèrent au dehors et rejoignirent, les uns Gryffondor, les autres Serdaigle.

Ce soir là, toute inimitié fût oubliée dans les deux salles communes où, de part et d'autre, deux jeunes discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit de leur folle aventure et de ce que pouvait bien faire un cerbère à Poudlard.

oOo

_Encore une fois, merci à Choubie de m'avoir rapporté une coquille !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Halloween**

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione prévinrent Daphné et Neville qu'ils avaient à leur parler. A l'air grave de leurs amis, ils comprirent que quelque chose d'important s'était produit et tous convinrent de se réunir dans « leur » salle, près de la Grande Salle, lors de leur quartier libre en fin d'après-midi.

Pour les deux aventuriers, la journée passa à une vitesse désespérément lente tant était pressante leur envie de parler à leurs amis. Les deux autres n'étaient guère mieux, impatients qu'ils étaient d'entendre une histoire, qui, ils en étaient sûrs, serait passionnante.

Quand enfin ils furent réunis, Hermione prit la parole pour leur raconter l'altercation avec Ronald et Michael et la tentative de duel qui avait suivi. Harry prit le relais pour la partie concernant Rusard et leur folle course :

- … et là, Michael nous dit qu'il vaut encore mieux se faire prendre. On se retourne et qu'est-ce qu'on voit ? Un cerbère qui…

- Attends mon vieux, l'interrompit Neville qui était jusque là resté bouche bée, qu'est-ce qu'un cerbère ferait à Poudlard ?

- Visiblement, il gardait quelque chose Nev, il y avait une trappe sous ses pattes.

- Tu as eu le temps de voir une trappe toi, Harry ? Parce que moi j'ai juste vu d'énormes babines…

- Oh oui, j'en ai vu une Hermione, et je crois savoir ce qu'elle cache.

Harry leur relata ce qu'il c'était passé à Gringotts l'été précédent : Hagrid, le coffre 713 et son mystérieux contenu, le cambriolage qui avait suivi.

- J'en suis sûr, conclut-il, ce chien garde le paquet que Hagrid avait été récupéré cet été !

- Admettons, dit Hermione, ton raisonnement tient la route mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qu'il contient, ce paquet !

- D'après mon parrain, Hagrid a toujours eu la langue bien pendue, peut-être pourrions-nous lui tirer les vers du nez …

Ainsi fût-il décidé et les quatre amis écrivirent un mot au Garde-chasse pour lui annoncer leur visite l'après-midi d'Halloween qu'ils avaient libre.

oOo

Halloween et son après-midi tant attendu arrivèrent bien vite et les enfants se rendirent gaiement chez Hagrid. Le grand homme les accueillit avec bienveillance, leur offrant un thé délicieux et des petits gâteaux durs comme de la pierre qu'ils mangèrent pour lui faire plaisir. Daphné orienta astucieusement la conversation sur les différentes bestioles dont Hagrid s'occupait. Celui-ci, emporté par sa passion, leur parla licornes et hippogriffes et de bien d'autres espèces dont ils n'avaient jamais entendus parler.

- Et vous connaissez la personne qui garde un cerbère ici ? Demanda la jeune Serpentard.

- Oh, vous connaissez Touffu ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allez roder du coté du troisième étage ?

- Oui, répondit franchement Harry, nous connaissons Touffu et nous savons qu'il garde le contenu du coffre 713.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, c'est une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !

Et Hagrid changea aussitôt de sujet, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il venait de donner un indice aux détectives en herbe.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement et, vers dix-huit heures trente, les jeunes gens quittèrent Hagrid pour se rendre au festin d'Halloween. Ils se quittèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle pour se rendre vers leurs tables respectives et passaient un agréable moment avec leurs amis et les fantômes de leurs maisons quand le professeur Quirrell entra tout tremblant et cria, avant de s'évanouir :

- Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !

Le professeur Dumbledore ordonna aussitôt aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves dans les salles communes et de vérifier que pas un ne manquait à l'appel et partit avec ses professeurs à la recherche de l'importun.

oOo

Dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, la tension était à son comble, surtout parmi les plus jeunes terrorisés et leur fantôme, la Dame Grise, entreprit de détendre l'atmosphère en leur racontant des contes d'Halloween relativement gais et qui, surtout, finissaient bien.

Elle en était à sa quatrième histoire et il était alors près d'une heure du matin lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur le professeur Flitwick qui leur expliqua que tout allait bien :

- Le troll a été maîtrisé et a été pris en charge par le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Les aurors ont été mis sur l'affaire et ne vont sans doute pas tarder à découvrir comment cette créature à pénétrer dans Poudlard. Les autres professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'annuler les cours de demain afin de vous permettre de vous remettre de vos émotions et que les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard puissent aborder sereinement leur match d'après demain. Maintenant, tous au lit, il est déjà bien tard.

Les élèves se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs, et Harry, dans l'intimité de son baldaquin, écrivait à Sirius pour lui annoncer (s'il n'était pas déjà au courant) les évènements du soir, quand l'une des lettres qu'il recevait de puis l'été apparût devant lui.

_Harry Potter,_

_Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ?_

_Voyez ce qui arrive lorsque vous persistez dans votre entêtement à poursuivre vos études à Poudlard…_

_Des choses bien plus graves vont se passer alors tenez compte de mes avertissements._

_Bien à vous,_

_Quelqu'un._

Harry recopia cette lettre dans celle destinée à son parrain, lui demandant si « quelqu'un » ne pouvait pas être la personne ayant envoyé le troll. Il confia sa missive à Hedwige et s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le Match de Quidditch**

Harry et ses camarades s'éveillèrent bien tard le lendemain matin, et c'est au déjeuner au lieu du repas matinal qu'eut lieu la distribution du courrier. Harry fût bien vite repéré par Hedwige et il lui prit avidement la lettre de Sirius. Ce dernier lui demandait d'être prudent et lui assurait qu'il transmettrait ses inquiétudes à l'équipe chargée d'enquêter sur l'affaire du troll poulardien.

Le déjeuner fût très animés à la table des Serdaigles, Stephen Cornfoot et Kevin Entwhistle obtenant un petit succès par leur imitation du pro-pro-professeur Quirrell s'évanouissant. A cette occasion, Harry remarqua qu'aucun professeur n'assistait au repas, les deux cousins ne se faisant pas réprimander. Il en conclut qu'il y avait une sorte de réunion de crise et regretta ne pas pouvoir y assister.

Son cœur se fit plus joyeux en pensant que lui et ses amis auraient leur propre réunion de crise durant l'après-midi, tous quatre ayant décidé de se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur le fameux Nicolas Flamel. Le nom leur disait à tous quelque chose, mais pas un ne se rappelait d'où cela leur venait.

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent donc tous dans l'antre de Mrs Pince et, Hermione et Harry étant ceux qui fréquentaient le plus assidûment la bibliothèque se mirent à diriger les recherches. Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche avec l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse mais, quelques heures plus tard, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : tous les livres concernant Nicolas Flamel avaient été retirés de la bibliothèque. Harry gardait cependant un espoir : la version complète de l'Histoire de Poudlard avait été, contrairement à la version qui se trouvait sur la liste de leurs livre de classe. Or il se trouvait que, Emma étant une passionnée d'histoire, la version complète se trouvait dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il dit donc à ses amis qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'ils viennent à la maison pour noël ou, à défaut, qu'il ferait lui-même les recherches et les tiendraient au courant.

Sur ces résolutions, ils partirent rendre visite à Hagrid qui leur avait envoyé un petit mot inquiet afin de lui assurer tout allait bien pour eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas traumatisés par l'intrusion de la veille. Ils rentrèrent bien vite au château pour prendre un dîner et un repos mérité avant l'évènement du lendemain après-midi : la rencontre de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

oOo

Le samedi après-midi, l'école en liesse se rendit au stade. Le troll était oublié pour laisser place au Quidditch.

Harry s'assit dans les tribunes près de Michael Corner. Les camarades de chambre des deux garçons s'étonnaient de l'entente relativement cordiale qui régnait entre les deux garçons mais s'en réjouissaient : l'ambiance était bien plus sereine au dortoir depuis que ces deux là avaient rangés les armes. Tout deux avaient en effet décidé l'avant-veille de mettre leurs différents de côté. Ils avaient découvert, en fréquentant d'un peu trop près un cerbère agressif que la vie leur imposeraient suffisamment d'ennemis sans en plus s'en créer par des querelles stériles. Ce n'était certes pas la grande amitié mais il y avait une amélioration certaine.

Les Serdaigles, comme la quasi-totalité de l'école, supportait l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry s'en était au départ senti coupable pour Daphné mais celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle-même était de tout cœur pour les lions, les serpents de Marcus Flint étant connus pour leur fourberie et leur violence dans ce sport. C'est donc sans remords qu'Harry arborait une écharpe rouge empruntée à Hermione. Il apercevait d'ailleurs cette dernière dans la tribune d'en face assise à côté de Ron Weasley qui, visiblement, lui expliquait les règles du Quidditch. L'ambiance entre eux semblait s'être améliorée de la même manière qu'entre Michael et lui, constata-t-il.

Le match débuta par une mise en garde de la professeur de vol, Mrs Bibine, arbitre pour les matchs, qui réclama une rencontre fair-play aux deux capitaines qui paraissaient plutôt souhaiter broyer la main de l'autre durant leur poignée de main. Le commentateur, Lee Jordan était un Gryffondor fan de Quidditch et grand ami des jumeaux Weasley, batteurs de leur équipe. Le professeur McGonagall avait donc la lourde tâche de surveiller ses propos qui, selon les plus âgés, étaient loin d'être impartiaux.

Les joueurs s'élancèrent sur leurs balais et Harry, comme l'ensemble du public se laissa vite captiver par le match. Les joueurs virevoltaient, dans des stratégies très chorégraphiées. Rapidement, les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor démontrèrent leur supériorité et furent prise pour cible par les batteurs adverses. Les jumeaux Weasley firent alors merveille, renvoyant les cognards avec une dextérité qui laissait rêveur.

- Gryffondor mène par 60 à 10. Nos poursuiveuses sont vraiment excellentes en plus d'être sublimes…

- Jordan !

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité professeur, admettez que Katie, Alicia et Angelina ont quand même plus de charme que Flint ou Pucey ! Oh! But de Gryffondor ! Angelina est décidément en grande forme aujourd'hui ! Vas-y Angie !

- Un peu d'impartialité Mr Jordan, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

- La marque est donc de 70 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor. Ah, Flint semble avoir des difficulté avec son tout nouveau Twigger 90... Quand je pense que ses créateurs avaient l'ambition de surclasser les Nimbus ! Ils se fourrent la baguette dans l'œil ceux-là ! Comme si les Nimbus pouvaient être dépassés en ce moment …

- Jordan ! La société Nimbus vous payent pour faire de la pub ou quoi ?

- Vous m'avez demandé de l'impartialité, professeur, eh bien, en toute impartialité, les Nimbus sont les meilleurs balais sur le marché en ce moment !

Peu après, Mrs Bibine siffla une faute à l'encontre de Serpentard, Flint s'étant saisie de la queue du balai d'Alicia Spinnet qui fonçait vers ses buts. Tout le stade entendit le hurlement de rage du jeune Jordan :

- Faute ! Un honteux hochequeue à l'encontre d'Alicia… Visiblement un geste volontaire de la part du capitaine de Serpentard bien qu'il semble essayer de convaincre l'arbitre du contraire ! Ne vous laissez pas faire Madame… Et oui ! Penalty pour Gryffondor. Alicia se prépare et marque ! Le score est actuellement de 160 à 70 pour les lions, mais que font les attrapeurs ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ils semblent plonger vers le vif ! Que tous les regards se tournent vers Higgs et McLaggen !

Harry, comme tout le stade observait donc les deux attrapeurs quand du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une masse noire lancée à toute vitesse vers un des jumeaux Weasley. Il s'averra que c'était un cognard, lancé par la batteuse de Serpentard, seule fille de l'équipe mais dotée de muscle à faire pâlir un troll. Le jeune Weasley, avait lui aussi le regard rivé sur le duel d'attrapeurs et ne voyait donc pas la menace arriver à vive allure.

- Weasley !

Le cri d'Harry ne fût perdu pour personne, et surtout pour aucun des jumeaux Weasley qui se retournèrent tous les deux. Ce léger écart suffit pour que le concerné évite le cognard qui siffla à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Sans Harry, il était bon pour des vacances forcées à l'infirmerie (au mieux).

Pendant ce temps, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait attrapé le vif, donnant ainsi la victoire à son équipe et mettant fin à la suprématie des Serpentards. Le stade explosa en hurlement de joie tandis que Fred et Georges Weasley atterrirent près d'Harry :

- Sur ce coup là, Potter…

- On te doit une fière chandelle ! Alors si jamais,

- Tu as besoin de quoi que ce

- Soit, saches que tu peux compter

- Sur nous, finirent-ils en chœur.

- Euh, d'accord, répondit Harry un peu dérouté par leur façon de parler.

oOo

Les tribunes se vidèrent peu à peu, le flot d'élèves se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place, après avoir répondu aux congratulations de nombreux élèves qui voulaient le féliciter d'avoir sauver l'un des Weasley qui étaient visiblement très populaires, Harry entendit une voix grave l'interpeller :

- Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?

- Si tu veux…

- Je suis Roger Davies, dit le plus âgé s'asseyant. T'as un bon coup d'œil Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu vaux sur un balai ?

- D'après Mrs Bibine je me débrouille très bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir mais je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Présentes-toi aux sélections, l'an prochain, quelque chose me dit que tu feras un malheur…

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, t'as l'œil, c'est sûr Potter ! Quand on voit la manière dont t'as vu le cognard qui fonçait sur Fred…

- Ah, c'est Fred que j'ai aidé ? Je ne savais même pas lequel des deux.

- Fred ou Georges, c'est tout comme ! Toute l'école est heureuse que tu aies sauvé l'entité appelée « jumeaux Wesley » : ils sont bons camarades et leurs farces ne sont jamais méchantes. Mais moi je suis encore plus heureux que tu l'ais fait…

- Pourquoi ? C'est tes copains ?

- D'une part, oui, et d'autres part, cela m'a permit de voir quelle équipe du tonnerre je pourrais diriger l'an prochain !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le Miroir du Riséd**

Un beau matin de la fin Novembre, le jour même où les premiers flocons de neige se mirent à tomber sur le parc, le panneau d'affichage de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle fût recouvert d'un grand parchemin. Harry et Terry prirent le temps de le lire avant de se rendre au petit déjeuner. Il indiquait que le professeur Flitwick recevrait les élèves de première année en entretien individuel dans la semaine du 9 au 13 Décembre, soit une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Harry passait le 12, juste après Padma Patil, Terry, quant à lui, serait le premier et, pour une fois, Harry voyait un grand avantage à avoir un nom de famille de la fin de l'alphabet : ses camarades passés avant lui pourraient peut-être lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait durant ces entretiens. En effet, les premières années étaient tous assez inquiets, d'autant que les plus grands ne savaient pas leur dire de quoi il retournait. Harry fit part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis, qui ne purent pas lui en dire plus. La seule chose supplémentaire qu'il avait appris était que ses camarades des autres maisons n'avaient pas la pareille, ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Que se passait-il donc à Serdaigle qui nécessitait pareil mesure ?

Pour mettre fin à ces questions, il décida d'envoyer une lettre à Emma, mais fût encore plus déconcerté par la réponse, courte et visiblement écrite à la hâte, qu'elle lui envoya :

_Harry,_

_Je comprends ton inquiétude mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave._

_Ici tout va bien._

_Altair t'envoie ses pensées (il n'a pas le temps de t'envoyer lui-même un mot car Ginny devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre)._

_Milles Baisers,_

_Ma_

- Ça m'avance vachement cette réponse, grogna-t-il. Bah, je n'ai plus qu'à passer à autre chose.

oOo

Et ce n'étaient effectivement pas les distractions à ce questionnement qui manquaient, entre les cours, les batailles de neige, les questions (encore !) au sujet de Flamel, et le réaménagement que lui et ses amis avaient décidés de faire dans la vieille salle de classe qui leur servait de Quartier Général. Car, oui, au bout de presque trois mois de rendez-vous dans cette salle, les quatre amis en avaient tous assez de s'asseoir sur des chaises défoncées et couverte de poussière, dans une salle où la lumière n'entrait presque pas tant les fenêtres étaient sales. Neville et Hermione s'étaient proposés pour s'occuper du ménage, bien que Neville eut regretté qu'après sa bagarre avec Harry, ce ne soit pas de cette salle que Michael Corner ait dû s'occuper, et Harry et Daphné avaient choisis de rechercher du mobilier utilisable dans d'autres salles inoccupées.

La Serpentard et le Serdaigle parcourait donc le château sans relâche durant tous leurs moments de libre, cherchant fauteuils, tables, rideaux et tapis. Il y avait déjà deux semaines que tous travaillaient à ce projet et Hermione (qui s'était autoproclamée chef de chantier) estimait qu'une semaine de plus serait nécessaire. Dans ses pérégrinations, Harry se disait souvent qu'il aurait au moins le temps d'en profiter un peu avant son angoissant entretien avec son directeur de maison. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se retrouva un jour dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Suivant les directives d'Hermione, lui et Daphné cherchaient ce jour là des tableaux abandonnés pour égayer « leur » salle, et, toujours sur ses conseils, s'étaient séparés afin d'élargir le champ de recherche.

S'avançant dans la salle, il remarqua un gigantesque miroir et s'approcha pour le contempler. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait ce n'était pas son reflet qu'il y trouva, ou plutôt, pas exactement. Il se voyait bien, mais il se trouvait dans le bureau de Flitwick et le petit homme semblait particulièrement satisfait en lui tendant un paquet dont la forme laissait aisément reconnaître un balai de Quidditch.

- Bonjour Harry.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh, bonjour Alb-je veux dire, professeur Dumbledore.

- Tu peux m'appeler Albus ici, Harry, nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- D'accord Albus !

- Je vois que tu as découvert le miroir du Riséd Harry. As-tu compris ce qu'il te montre ? Regarde l'inscription au dessus du miroir, cela te donneras peut être un indice…

- « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »… Un vrai charabia… Eh mais, attends ! « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir »… Mais oui, c'est cela !

- Un vrai petit Serdaigle Harry, tu as l'esprit vif ! Puis-je te demander ce que tu y as vu ? Ne te sens pas obliger de répondre mon petit, je ne te demandes pas ça en tant que directeur mais en tant que…vieil oncle original conviendrait-il ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème Albus ! S'exclama Harry, lui racontant aussitôt ce qu'il avait vu. En fait, poursuivit-il, je crois même savoir pourquoi je souhaite cela : je suis assez angoissé de ne pas savoir pourquoi le professeur Flitwick veut nous voir, moi et les autres premières années. Je supposes que j'espère qu'il m'annonce quelque chose au sujet du Quidditch vu que Roger Davies m'a déjà remarqué et voudrait me voir dans l'équipe l'an prochain.

- Quelle analyse pour un enfant aussi jeune… En tout cas, je suis sûr que tu seras dans l'équipe si tu t'en donnes les moyens Harry : je t'ai vu assez souvent sur un balai pour ne pas douter de tes talents. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je dois déplacer ce miroir ailleurs. Pour ce qui est des tableaux que tu cherches, je te conseilles d'aller faire un tour dans la deuxième salle à gauche en sortant d'ici…

- Albus, est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais ce que nous veux le professeur Flitwick.

- Oui Harry mais je ne vais certainement pas te dire ce que c'est. Saches juste qu'il n'y à rien de mauvais. Et maintenant file, graine de maraudeur !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, avant de retourner dans la salle que lui et ses amis s'étaient approprié, il passa par la salle indiquée par Dumbledore et y trouva des dizaines de tableaux laissés pour compte. Il en choisit deux et se promit d'y emmener les autres pour qu'ils voient à leur tour si certains leur plaisait.

oOo

Ainsi occupé, il ne vit pas le temps passer et, au soir du 9 Décembre quand Terry partit tremblant pour son entretien, il était tout étonné d'être déjà à la semaine tant redouté.

- Bah, se dit-il, Terry me racontera quand il reviendra !

Mais à son retour, Terry ne voulu rien lui dire mais il lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. La même scène se répéta avec Michael, Stephen, Kevin puis Anthony et, au final, Harry maudissait son nom de famille de commencer par un « P » autant qu'il l'avait béni lorsque le parchemin les informant des entretiens avait été affiché. Il avait su par Padma que Mandy, Su et Morag ne voulaient elles non plus rien leur dire à elle et Lisa.

Enfin, le jour tant redouté de l'entretien arriva. En y réfléchissant, Harry trouvait totalement irraisonnée cette peur qui s'était emparée de lui et des autres premières années et c'est résolu qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de son directeur de maison après que Padma n'ait (quelle surprise !) rien voulu lui dire.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien professeur, merci. Puis-je vous retourner la question ?

- Je vais moi aussi fort bien Mr Potter, même si j'attends avec impatience la trêve de Noël, tout comme vous je supposes. Avant de commencer cet entretien, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?

- J'aurais en effet une question à vous poser : pourquoi aucun de mes camarades, ni parmi les plus âgés n'ont voulu me dire de quoi il retournait pour cette rencontre ? J'ai même interrogé ma marraine, qui était aussi à Serdaigle et elle non plus n'a rien voulu me dire…

- Il se trouve, Mr Potter, que c'est là l'une des plus anciennes traditions de Serdaigle. Ce « secret » autour de ce qui ne sera qu'un simple entretien pour déterminer si vous vous sentez bien dans votre maison, contribue à aiguiser vos méninges en vous faisant vous questionner, en excitant votre curiosité ! s'exclama gaiement le petit professeur.

- Comment ? Vous me dîtes que je me suis angoissé depuis l'affichage de cette annonce pour rien ?

- Pas pour rien Mr Potter : le fait même que vous m'ayez interrogé au sujet du silence de vos condisciples prouve très certainement votre appartenance à Serdaigle ! On peut donc dire que vous avez « réussi » l'entretien même s'il ne s'agit pas d'un test et qu'il n'y a donc pas de mauvaises réponses. J'aurais cependant une question à vous poser : où en êtes vous de vos relations avec Mr Corner ? Sachez qu'il y a eu le droit lui aussi !

- Bien… Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amis mais disons que cela va bien mieux qu'avant.

- C'est effectivement ce qu'il m'a dit lui aussi. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre dont vous souhaitiez me faire part, vous pouvez disposer. Je supposes que vous avez encore votre malle à terminer. N'oubliez pas que le Poudlard Express vous ramène chez vous Samedi matin pour les fêtes !

- Je vous remercies professeur, mais je n'ai pas de problèmes particuliers.

- Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes vacances et un joyeux noël Mr Potter. Je vous demanderais juste de garder le silence au sujet de cet entretien auprès de Miss Turpin.

- Bien sûr, professeur. Bonne soirée.

oOo

_Comme Choubie l'avait caricaturé dans sa review, les quatre ont maintenant une salle. Cependant, elle n'est pas secrète, ni même très élaborée. Voyez-la plutôt comme une de ces cabanes d'enfants faite de bric et de broc, de meubles défoncés, que nous avons tous fait une fois dans notre vie (ou bien plus en ce qui me concerne !). Cette salle n'est pas joliment meublée ni quoi que se soit, mais, comme tous les mômes, ils sont heureux et fiers de l'avoir fait eux mêmes et la voientt donc d'un oeil particulièrement bienveillant._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Nicolas Flamel**

Contrairement au projet formé par Harry et ses amis, aucun d'entre eux ne viendraient chez Harry pour les fêtes, leurs parents ayant argué que c'était une fête familiale. Le jeune Potter leur enverrait donc les résultats de son enquête par courrier. Il comptait se faire aider d'Altair, expliquant à ses amis que lui aussi avait fait le lien entre le paquet d'Hagrid et le cambriolage à Gringotts. Daphné, elle aussi, avait à disposition une bibliothèque bien pourvu en ouvrages traitant de la magie et comptait bien s'en servir. Hermione, pour sa part, était très déçue : sa bibliothèque était aussi très fournie mais, elle recelait uniquement des publications moldues…

- Et alors, intervint Harry, tout comme à nous, ce nom de Flamel t'as rappelé quelque chose. Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas, comme Merlin par exemple, mentionné dans certains livres moldus.

- C'est possible en effet, je chercherais donc de mon côté.

Seul Neville ne participerais pas aux recherches. En effet, pour les fêtes de Noël, ses parents avaient une permission pour sortir de Ste Mangouste où ils étaient enfermés, leurs esprits étant partis depuis que des mangemorts les avaient torturés. Franck et Alice nécessitaient une attention de tous les instants et les vacances de Neville seraient suffisamment chargées comme ça, entre ses parents et les devoirs de vacances, sans y ajouter des recherches.

Le Poudlard Express fût bientôt à King's Cross, et les enfants cherchèrent leurs parents du regard. Augusta parût la première et prit avec elle Neville et Hermione, expliquant à cette dernière que ses parents l'attendait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Daphné partit ensuite avec une grande brune très bien habillée qu'elle présenta à Harry comme sa cousine Eurydice. Cette dernière expliqua à Daphné que ses parents étaient très pris et qu'elle et sa petite sœur Asteria passerait le début des vacances dans son appartement londonien, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à la jeune fille.

Harry resta un moment sur le quai, puis, personne ne semblant se décider à venir le chercher, il décida de traverser la barrière, non sans remarquer que les frères Weasley faisaient de même.

oOo

La barrière passée, il put voir son frère en grande conversation avec une mignonne rouquine de son âge pendant que leurs parents respectifs essayaient de leur faire entendre raison :

- Altair, dépêches-toi, Harry va s'inquiéter.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre immédiatement fin à cette conversation pour que nous allions chercher tes frères.

Mais les deux enfants étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir des imprécations de leurs parents.

- C'est comme cela que…

- Vous nous accueillez…

- Après trois mois d'absence ! Sincèrement, tant de sollicitude…

- Nous touche grandement, n'est-ce pas Gred ?

- Tu m'en diras tant, Forge.

Ce discours eu au moins le mérite de détourner la rouquine d'Altair et de la faire se précipiter dans les bras de ses grands frères. Pour sa part, Harry reçu les embrassades de son frère, et, par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, il aperçut le regard amusé de Sirius. Visiblement, les jumeaux Weasley lui plaisaient beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu ses antécédents à Poudlard.

Harry fût présenté aux Weasley, les jeunes Weasley se présentèrent aux Black puis chacun rentra chez soi.

oOo

Harry s'était tout d'abord étonné de l'absence d'Emma à King's Cross mais quand il entra dans la maison, il en comprit tout de suite la raison : tant de fumets délicieux se répandaient dans l'air qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait préparé un festin pour accueillir comme il se doit son aîné.

- Salut Ma ! Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de cuisiner autant. Je sais que Poudlard est loin pour toi mais on y est très bien nourris rappelle-toi !

- Petit chenapan, viens que je t'embrasse ! Sachez, Mr Potter, poursuivit Emma, que ce repas n'est pas que pour nous. Mais si vous ne voulez pas voir les Tonks, je peux tout à fait l'annul…

- C'est vrai ? Ils viennent ? Génial ! J'ai plein de choses à leur raconter. A vous aussi bien sûr mais comme je vous ait écrit plus souvent…

- Te justifies pas gamin, dit-elle, et file te changer, ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder.

- Et Rémus ?

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir Harry, mais il viendra passer Noël avec nous.

Peu de temps après les Tonks arrivèrent par cheminette. Dora serra son cousin dans les bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire par lettre Harry, mais j'ai été accepté chez les Aurors, j'ai commencé les cours et, si je réussis mon année, je ferais sûrement un peu de terrain l'an prochain !

- C'est vrai Dora ? C'est super ça !

- Et d'après ses instructeurs, elle se débrouille très bien malgré quelques maladresses, intervint Sirius.

Dora rougit jusqu'au oreilles sans qu'Harry puisse déterminer si c'était le compliment ou le rappel de ses maladresses qui avait eu cet effet là sur elle.

Le repas se passa gaiement mais Harry, épuisé par le trajet en train, partit se coucher sitôt le dessert terminé. Il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre. A peine sa tête eut-elle touchée l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil comme seuls peuvent en avoir les enfants.

oOo

Le début des vacances passa à une vitesse folle avec les préparatifs du réveillon de Noël. En effet, Rémus devait venir, ainsi que Severus, aucun élève de Serpentard n'étant resté à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. De plus, Albus, Minerva et les Tonks avaient promis de passer le 25. Entre la décoration de la maison et les devoirs de vacances qu'il s'était promis de terminer avant Noël, Harry était débordé et avait à peine pu parler de Nicolas Flamel à Altair. Tous deux avaient convenus de faire leurs recherches durant la deuxième semaine de vacances. La veille du réveillon, Sirius emmena les deux garçons passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils fassent leurs achats de Noël et, durant l'après-midi, il repassa avec Harry ses devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Astronomie et de Métamorphose. Emma vint l'aider avec ceux de Sortilèges, Histoire et Botanique et Severus avait promis de jeter un œil sur celui de Potions si besoin était le lendemain. A jour dans ses devoirs, Harry écrivit de petits mots à ses amis pour accompagner leurs cadeaux qu'il enverrait par Hedwige.

A Neville, il avait prit un livre de botanique avancé sur les plantes des lacs d'Écosse. Pour les deux filles, il avait choisit des broches à l'effigie de leurs maisons. Bien que moins ami avec Terry, il lui offrait tout de même un paquet de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Juste avant qu'il ne leur envoie Hedwige, Altair se précipita dans sa chambre pour lui demander de joindre le paquet de Ginny aux siens. Il lui avait acheté un joli set d'écriture avec plumier, plumes, encrier et sous main en faux cuir de dragon. Quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi il avait prit du faux cuir, Altair lui répondit que l'un des frères de la jeune fille, un dénommé Charlie, était dresseur de dragons et qu'elle était donc très sensible quant à la cause des créatures magiques. Cela fit prendre à Harry la mesure de l'amitié et du degré d'intimité qui liait son frère à la seule fille des Weasley.

oOo

Le réveillon et Noël se passèrent fort bien. Comme à son habitude, Emma s'était surpassée en cuisine et comme à leur habitude, les garçons furent couverts de cadeaux. Tous deux avaient reçus de nombreux livres, jouets, friandises et vêtements, ce qui fit dire à Harry qu'ils allaient finir aussi pourri gâté que certains petits sangs-purs.

- Mais je SUIS un sang-pur, s'était exclamé Altair avec une joie enfantine, et si être sang-pur c'est d'être gâté comme cela, je ne le regretterait certainement pas !

Le plus beau des nombreux cadeaux que reçu Harry vint certainement de Sirius et Emma. En effet ceux-ci lui avaient données une cape fluide, solide, et d'une texture étrange. Il s'aperçut en la mettant que c'était une cape d'invisibilité. Sirius, très ému, lui expliqua que c'était celle de James, qu'Albus avait gardé précieusement ces dix dernières années. Il raconta ensuite quelques blagues des maraudeurs qui avait été permises par l'utilisation de cette cape et Harry lui sauta au cou, lui promettant d'en faire bon usage.

oOo

Une fois l'euphorie des fêtes passée, les deux frères décidèrent de commencer leurs recherches. Ils se rendirent donc dans la bibliothèque où Harry commença par chercher l'intégrale de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Pendant qu'il compulsait le volume, son frère prit un livre sur les grandes découvertes sorcières et commença à le feuilleter.

Au bout de quelques heures de recherches, tous deux s'écrièrent au même moment :

- Mais c'est bien sûr !

- Vas-y Harry, commence par me dire ce que tu as trouvé.

- C'est dans un passage sur Dumbledore. Il est dit qu'il a collaboré, je cites « avec l'alchimiste français Nicolas Flamel bien connu pour être le seul à avoir jamais créé la pierre philosophale ». J'avais déjà entendu parlé de cela, mais le hic c'est que je ne sais pas au juste ce que c'est cette pierre.

- Et bien moi, je vais pouvoir t'éclairer. D'après ce livre, la pierre philosophale change le plomb en or et permet la production d'élixir de longue vie, permettant la vie éternelle. De quoi attirer bien des ambitieux !

- Pour l'or je peux comprendre mais pas pour la vie éternelle.

- Pourquoi cela ? Ça doit être chouette de ne pas mourir…

- Tu crois ça ? Et voir tous tes amis, ta famille décéder les uns après les autres, et te retrouver seul, blasé par tout ce que tu as vu, lu et fait ? Moi je crois que si on me l'offrait, cette pierre philosophale, je n'en voudrais pas. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'or et la vie éternelle ne m'attires pas du tout.

- Vu sous cet angle… Je comprends pourquoi le choixpeau t'as envoyé à Serdaigle, Harry, tu perçois les implications d'une chose bien plus vite que moi !

- En tout cas, si la pierre est à Poudlard, je comprends qu'ils aient placé un cerbère pour la garder !

Les deux frères quittèrent la bibliothèque encore songeurs et Harry s'empressa d'envoyer Hedwige à ses amis, porteuse d'un message leur expliquant leur découverte et leurs déductions sur la personnalité du voleur.

oOo

Au matin du 5 Janvier, la famille Black déposa à nouveau Harry à King's Cross. Contrairement à l'été précédant, le jeune Potter n'était plus du tout anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver à Poudlard. Il avait en effet hâte de retrouver ses amis et d'entamer son second trimestre. Lorsque, le soir venu, le Poudlard Express les déposa à Poudlard, il se dit en montant dans une des diligences avançant seules que le château était vraiment devenu sa seconde maison.

oOo

_Modifié grâce à Asherit qui m'a fait remarqué une incohérence dans une date._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Norbert le Dragon**

Le mois de Janvier fût très studieux pour les quatre. En effet, lors de l'aménagement de leur salle, leurs études avaient été quelques peu négligées et il fallait désormais rattrapé le retard pris. Harry et Hermione, les plus sérieux de la petit équipe, se chargèrent d'organiser leur programme de travail, et, un soir sur deux après les cours, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle de classe désaffectée, devenue chaleureuse et suffisamment confortable à leurs yeux, pour réviser. Les autres soirs étaient réservés pour les amis qu'ils avaient dans leurs maisons respectives.

Peu à peu, chacun d'eux s'était lié avec ses camarades de maisons. Harry, nous l'avons vu, s'entendait plutôt bien avec Terry et Padma Patil.

Pour sa part, Hermione avait plus ou moins sympathisé avec Ron Weasley mais son statut d'élève sérieuse la freinait dans l'approche des rouges et ors.

Daphné avait encore plus de mal dans la maison Serpentard, et plus particulièrement auprès de ceux de son année. Elle y était une traîtresse selon le « prince » Drago Malefoy, mais elle s'était liée avec Diana Harper, qui était en deuxième année.

Neville était sans conteste celui qui s'en sortait le mieux, son caractère débonnaire faisant qu'il avait particulièrement sa place à Poufsouffle, d'où était d'ailleurs issue sa mère Alice. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones et entretenait de bonnes relations avec les autres élèves de son année. Il était aussi très souvent en compagnie de Cédric Diggory, un élève plus âgé qui partageait sa passion pour la botanique.

Entre devoirs et relations sociales, aucun des quatre jeunes gens n'avaient donc le temps de s'ennuyer et lorsque Harry émit l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, un dimanche du début de février, tous furent stupéfait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas été le voir, leur dernière visite datant du lendemain d'Halloween. Ils partirent donc illico pour la maisonnette de leur grand ami.

oOo

Traversant gaiement le parc encore enneigé, ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid les joues rougies de froid, anticipant la bienfaisante chaleur qu'il devait faire à l'intérieur. En effet, beaucoup de fumée s'échappait de la cheminée laissant présager d'un feu d'enfer. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le gros heurtoir et fût plus que surpris lorsque Hagrid passa une tête suspicieuse par la porte à peine entrebâillée en demandant :

- C'est pour quoi ? Oh ce n'est que vous, poursuivit-il visiblement soulagé. Mais vous devez être gelés, entrez vite vous réchauffer !

A l'intérieur, c'était une véritable fournaise.

- Euh, Hagrid, tenta Hermione, il fait vraiment très chaud chez vous, ne pourriez-vous pas ouvrir un petit peu la fen…

- Pas possible, la coupa Hagrid.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Neville sans détours

- Hé bien, c'est que, enfin, je veux dire, je-je, heuuu…

- Allez droit au but Hagrid ! le sermonna Daphné. Nous sommes vos amis, nous pouvons tout entendre, il y a un problème ?

Hagrid soupira et s'approcha de l'âtre qui jusqu'alors était caché par une lourde couverture qu'il souleva. Les enfants purent voir un gros œuf noir tout luisant du reflet des flammes. Tous étaient intrigués mais Daphné semblait muette et totalement paniquée.

- Voilà, commença Hagrid, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, j'ai enfin pu obtenir un œuf de dr…

- Non, non, non ! s'exclama Daphné retrouvant sa voix, quand je disais que nous pouvions tout entendre je ne parlais certainement pas de ÇA !

- Daphné, laisse-le finir, intervint Neville

- Certainement pas ! Je te dis que ÇA, nous n'avons pas envie de l'entendre.

- Suffit ! tonna Harry en lui jetant un sortilège de mutisme. Continuez Hagrid, continua-t-il plus posément en ignorant le regard plus noir que la poudre d'obscurité instantanée de la jeune Serpentard.

- Comme je le disais, reprit Hagrid visiblement gêné, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en posséder un et il se trouve que lors d'un pari que j'ai fait avec un voyageur à la Tête de Sanglier l'autre jour, j'ai réussi à gagner cet œuf…

- Un œuf de quoi, Hagrid ? l'encouragea Neville.

- Un œuf de dragon, avoua le grand homme dans un souffle.

Le silence le plus total se fit dans la petite maison.

- Harry ? dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Tu peux peut être désensorceler Daphné maintenant ? Parce que je crois qu'on est tous d'accord avec elle finalement : on ne voulait PAS savoir.

oOo

Le premier jour des vacances de Février, Harry reçu un courrier de Hagrid pendant qu'il faisait une bataille explosive ses amis dans leur salle. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire. Daphné, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule lui arracha le mot des mains :

- Un faire-part ! Ce fou irresponsable t'envoie un faire-part de naissance ! « Je m'appelle Norbert et je suis un Norvégien à Crête qui rend son papa fou de bonheur » il est barjot ! Et en plus, dit-elle en poursuivant sa lecture, il nous invite à venir faire la connaissance son « adorable petit don de Merlin »… Ma parole, mais il veut qu'on se fasse renvoyer en même temps que lui ?

- Et justement, on ira, dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

- Pardon ? releva la tigresse de Serpentard.

- Il faut qu'on le convainque de faire quelque chose pour… Comment l'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Norbert, lâcha la Serpentard dédaigneuse.

- Bon, il faut qu'on le convainque que Norbert serait bien mieux dans la nature, et en parler à des adultes afin qu'ils nous aident. Sinon il risque le renvoi et je n'ai pas envie de cela. Vous non plus je supposes...

- Tu connais un adulte suffisamment irresponsable pour se lancer là-dedans ? intervint la sage Hermione.

- S'il y a quelqu'un pour apprécier une telle aventure, c'est bien Sirius Black, commenta Neville amusé.

- Reste à convaincre Hagrid.

A la pensée de cette tâche difficile, les quatre amis sentirent le découragement les gagner.

oOo

Hagrid ne fût finalement pas si difficile à convaincre (seulement une semaine !) malgré la condition qu'il posa et qui était non négociable : que Norbert reste au plus près de lui, c'est-à-dire dans la forêt interdite. Cela supposait deux choses. D'une part, Dumbledore devrait être mis au courant. Hagrid décida de le faire lui-même car il devait, disait-il, « expier sa faute ». D'autre part, Harry devrait, si Dumbledore acceptait un dragon sur ses terres, faire part du projet à Sirius, ce qui était loin d'être insurmontable si on ne prenait pas en cause l'élément perturbateur Emma, qui était aussi mère poule avec son mari qu'avec les enfants. Le jeune garçon devrait donc ruser.

En attendant qu'Hagrid remplisse sa mission, les jeunes purent reprendre une vie d'enfant. C'est-à-dire une vie de cours et d'études car les vacances étaient terminées. Déjà, les professeurs commencèrent à leur mettre la pression au sujet de leurs examens de fin d'année, et, outre les révisions tous les deux jours avec ses amis, Harry se mit à organiser des ateliers de travail avec les élèves de sa maison. Lui et Terry firent ainsi un peu mieux connaissance avec Mandy, Su et Lisa, les amies de Padma. Parfois, Michael, Stephen, Kevin et Anthony se joignaient à eux mais cela restait assez anecdotique.

Suivant son exemple, Hermione et Neville firent la pareille dans leurs propres maisons, et, de mémoire de professeur, il y avait bien longtemps que l'on avait pas vu promotion plus studieuse. Cet engouement pour le travail scolaire n'atteignit cependant pas la maison Serpentard, Daphné y étant toujours en disgrâce mais celle-ci révisait souvent avec son amie Diana, ce qui lui permit de ne pas être à la traîne par rapport à ses amis des maisons concurrentes.

Peu avant les vacances de Pâques, Harry se trouvait en cours de Métamorphoses avec Neville quand un petit oiseau de parchemin d'une belle couleur jaune citron vint se poser devant le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci l'immobilisa d'un coup de baguette et le déplia pour lire son contenu. Elle fronça les sourcils puis dit d'une voix égale :

- Messieurs Potter et Londubat, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Saurez-vous trouver le chemin ou dois-je vous faire accompagner ?

- Chez le professeur Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas préciser M. Londubat mais priez Merlin que ce ne soit pas pour vous punir de quoi que ce soit : un passage chez le directeur dans ce cas-là prouve que vous êtes proche d'un renvoi.

- Nous y allons de ce pas, professeur, dit Harry, se levant à toute vitesse car il ne voulait pas que ses camarades le voient pâlir.

oOo

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et eurent la surprise d'y voir Daphné et Hermione qui attendaient qu'elle s'ouvre. Elles leurs expliquèrent qu'elles étaient en Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand un oiseau de parchemin avait voleté vers Quirrell, qui, bégayant, leur avait enjoint de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. A peine eurent-elles terminé qu'un pas lourd se fit entendre. Hagrid fut bientôt près d'eux :

- Bien, vous êtes là, grogna-t-il. Patacitrouille, continua-t-il à l'adresse de la gargouille qui leur laissa le passage, dévoilant l'escalier montant au bureau directorial.

Dans le bureau, le directeur les attendait. Il les fit s'asseoir, et, au grand étonnement des élèves, leur proposa du thé. Harry et dans une moindre mesure Neville commencèrent à être rassuré, connaissant un peu le directeur. Hermione, elle, était bien plus anxieuse : être une petite fille modèle ne l'avait pas habitué à se faire convoquer par des professeurs alors par le directeur en personne !

- Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que nous faisons ici, professeur ? demanda Daphné de la manière directe qui était la sienne.

- Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le nord Miss Greengrass, s'amusa le directeur.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas mon genre, répliqua-t-elle d'un air presque effronté.

- Je vais donc aller droit au but. Monsieur Hagrid ici présent m'a expliqué le problème de son nouveau protégé et m'a demandé la permission de le laisser dans la forêt interdite. Il se trouve que j'ai accepté. Mais il m'a aussi dit que vous aviez un plan pour l'y emmener et j'avoue que je suis curieux de le connaître. En effet, je suis assez embêté pour trouver un lieu qui soit adapté à un animal de cette taille, sans que cela ne dérange les autres créatures qui vivent dans la forêt. De plus, il faudrait trouver des sorciers pour accompagner Norbert à sa nouvelle demeure. Alors à qui aviez-vous pensé ?

- En fait, dit Harry, nous avions pensé à Sirius Black, mon parrain. Peut-être pourrait-il se faire aider de Rémus Lupin car vous n'ignorez pas qu'ils se sont promenés de nombreuses fois dans la forêt lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'ils la connaissent mieux qu'Hagrid lui-même.

- Et comment comptiez-vous le convaincre de faire cela ?

- C'était ce qui nous manquait, mais nous comptions plus ou moins sur sa tendance à apprécier tout ce qui est aventureux, rougit Neville.

- Bien, il se trouve que vous m'avez apporté la solution sur un plateau pour convoyer Norbert, aussi vais-je vous apporter la solution pour que Sirius, et par la même occasion Rémus, vous aident dans cette entreprise.

- Nous aident, professeur ? releva Hermione.

- Exactement, Miss Granger, car accompagner Norbert sera votre tâche lors de votre retenue.

- RETENUE ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre enfants.

- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas vous en sortir aussi facilement après avoir caché à l'école entière que vous aviez connaissance de la présence d'un dragon sur les terres de Poudlard ? De plus, cette retenue n'en sera pas réellement une… Voyez-la plutôt comme une occasion unique de pénétrer dans cette forêt qui attire tant la convoitise des élèves mais leur reste néanmoins interdite.

Sur ces mots, il congédia les élèves abasourdis et resta seul dans son bureau. Fumseck apparût dans un claquement sonore et lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Que veux-tu mon beau, il fallait bien les punir un peu, autant que se soit par un travail constructif !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : La Forêt Interdite**

A la mi-mars, Hagrid décréta que le « petit Norbert » était désormais apte à se défendre seul des dangers de la forêt interdite. A cette « bonne » nouvelle, Daphné grommela que c'était peut être la forêt qui ne serait pas capable de se défendre du Norvégien à Crête. La pleine lune étant encore trop proche pour que Rémus soit en pleine possession de ses moyens, la retenue avait donc été reportée au soir du Vendredi 27, soit la veille des vacances de Pâques.

A la fin des cours, les quatre se rendirent donc à la cabane d'Hagrid où les attendaient Sirius et Rémus. Ils se présentèrent à Hermione et Daphné puis Sirius prit Harry à part :

- Emma m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle est folle de rage contre toi de t'être mis dans une situation pareille. Pour ma part, je pense que c'est très noble d'avoir voulu aider Hagrid et je sais qu'une fois sa colère passée, elle pensera de même. Maintenant, ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer le chevalier blanc à chaque fois qu'un problème se posera à toi, ou tu le sentiras passer, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, Pa.

Ils revinrent vers les autres et Rémus organisa leur expédition.

- Sirius, tu marcheras devant, suivi de Harry et Hermione. Hagrid, tu porteras Norbert, que j'ai endormi. Ensuite viendront Neville et Daphné et je fermerais la marche. Oh, Sirius, se serait bien si tu pouvais avoir un peu plus de flair.

Dans un pop sonore, Sirius se transforma en Patmol, sous le regard étonné d'Hermione et Daphné. Pendant que la petite troupe se mettait en branle sous la lune montante, la Serpentard expliqua à l'autre jeune fille que c'était une transformation animagus, tout comme celle que le professeur McGonagall leur avait montré lors de leur premier cours de métamorphose.

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, faisant des détours que Rémus expliquaient aux quatre enfants : sur leur droite se trouvait le territoire des centaures, qu'il valait mieux éviter, ici à gauche, un repaire de chaporouges… Un vrai petit cour sur la forêt et ses dangers qui les feraient certainement réfléchir à deux fois avant d'y pénétrer seuls, ainsi que Albus le lui avait demandé.

Après près de deux heures de marche, ils firent halte dans une clairière bordée d'arbres touffus. Ils entendaient bruisser l'eau d'un ruisseau pas très loin et l'endroit semblait giboyeux vu le nombre d'herbes et de baies à demi grignotées. Sirius fureta aux quatre coins de la clairière puis revint vers le groupe, se métamorphosant à nouveau en homme :

- Bien, c'est ici que nous pensions laisser Norbert. Qu'en penses-tu Hagrid, l'endroit te parait-il convenable ?

- C'est parfait Sirius ! On est assez profondément dans la forêt pour que les élèves ne s'y aventurent pas, et suffisamment loin des centaures ou de mes autres protégés. De plus, ce n'est pas trop loin pour moi : je mettrais à peine une heure, si je ne retiens pas ma foulée, pour venir lui rendre visite.

- Si cela convient à tout le monde, nous allons maintenant nous restaurer et surtout, nourrir ces quatre jeunes en pleine croissance, intervint Rémus en agrandissant un panier qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il reste bien deux heures avant que Norbert ne se réveille alors que pensez-vous d'un pique-nique dans la forêt interdite les enfants ?

Les quatre, affamés, acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Tous s'assirent autour du panier et mangèrent les délicieux sandwichs sortis des cuisines de Poudlard. Les estomacs calmés, ils reprirent leur ordre de marche pour rentrer à Poudlard.

oOo

Patmol marchait devant quand il s'arrêta soudain, reniflant le sol, puis partit à toute vitesse du sentier, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. La petite troupe stoppa sa progression et Rémus, faisant appel à ses sens de lycanthrope, huma l'air, y décelant un petit quelque chose étrange, noir, angoissant. Aussitôt, il fit s'assembler les enfants et Hagrid en cercle, dos à dos, afin que toutes les directions soient observées. Patmol revint rapidement, se métamorphosa et dit quelques mots à l'oreille de Rémus qui pâlit considérablement avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

- Visiblement, une licorne est blessée. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de vous ramener à Poudlard aussi vous allez venir avec nous. Je vous demande la plus grande prudence car Merlin seul sait ce qui a pu blesser une créature si pure. Nous allons suivre les traces de sang et essayer de la soigner mais aussi de déterminer qui ou quoi a pu commettre un acte aussi horrible. Restez groupés et en ordre s'il vous plait.

Sans que personne ne songe à désobéir, ils prirent la direction par laquelle Patmol avait disparu un peu plus tôt et purent bientôt voir sur le sol les tâches de sang argenté émanant de la créature blessée. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les tâches devinrent des flaques, ce qui fit dire à Hagrid que tout ce qu'ils trouveraient serait une licorne agonisante. Trop de sang avait été perdu, ils ne pourraient sans doute rien pour elle, mais espéraient tout de même pouvoir faire quelque chose à l'encontre de son agresseur. Hagrid, Rémus et Sirius se déplaçaient avec une facilité qui dénotait leur habitude à parcourir la forêt mais les quatre poulardiens avaient bien plus de mal, butant sur les racines, s'écorchant aux branches. C'était encore plus pénible pour Harry qui ressentait un mal de tête lancinant qu'il mit sur le compte de la fatigue.

Après ce qui sembla être aux élèves des heures de marche silencieuse au travers de la forêt, ils arrivèrent à une clairière ou ils purent distinguer le cadavre encore chaud de la licorne. A leur approche, une créature qui semblait s'abreuver au corps immaculé releva la tête puis partit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tous s'approchèrent de la créature lorsque Sirius se rendit compte qu'Harry manquait à l'appel. Revenant sur ses pas, il le trouva évanouit à l'entrée de la clairière.

- Enervatum.

Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent un peu puis s'ouvrirent, tombant sur le visage inquiet de Sirius :

- Hé bien crapaud, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une belle peur. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il buvait la licorne ? demanda le jeune Potter effrayé et désorienté, faisant l'impasse sur la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Effectivement Harry. Il faut que cette créature fût bien sombre pour perpétrer un tel acte.

- Elle l'était ! Je-je l'ai sentit. Dans ma tête.

- Dans ta tête ? reprit Sirius inquiet.

- J'avais mal, ma cicatrice, et après, plus rien.

A ces mots, Sirius le prit dans ses bras et pressa les autres pour rentrer à Poudlard. Une fois au château, il ordonna aux autres enfants de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et se dirigeât à grand pas vers le bureau du directeur, suivit de Rémus et Hagrid.

oOo

Dumbledore les attendaient visiblement :

- Bien et cette retenue ?

Il avisa alors Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pour vous dire la vérité Albus, je n'en sait trop rien. J'ai bien ma petite idée mais j'aimerais connaître la vôtre, répondit Sirius. Nous avons déposé Norbert comme prévu et sur le chemin du retour, nous nous sommes aperçut qu'une licorne était blessée, probablement agonisante.

Ignorant le froncement de sourcils du directeur il poursuivit :

- Nous l'avons retrouvée, et une créature buvait son sang, créature qui a fait si forte impression sur Harry qu'il s'est évanouit. Visiblement sous l'effet d'une douleur à sa cicatrice, assena-t-il.

Le directeur devint si blanc qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer sa barbe de son visage.

- Ainsi, il a déjà repris suffisamment de force pour trouver un corps, dit-il à mi-voix.

- Qui cela, directeur ? demanda Hagrid.

- Lord Voldemort, mon bon Rubéus.

- Voldemort ? C'était Voldemort dans la forêt ? intervint Harry d'une voix suraiguë qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent.

- Il y a de fortes chances Harry, cette douleur à ta cicatrice est très révélatrice, répondit le directeur. De plus, il n'y a qu'un être comme lui qui aurait pu s'attaquer à une licorne. Vois-tu, il n'a déjà plus d'âme, alors la déchirer un petit peu plus en tuant une licorne lui importe certainement très peu.

- Mais alors, la pierre ? Ce n'était donc pas pour l'argent que l'on voulait la voler ? Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne…

- La pierre ! s'exclamèrent les quatre adultes présents, comment diable peux-tu être au courant !

L'enquête que lui et ses amis avaient effectuée, non sans couler un regard désolé vers Hagrid lors du passage où le grand homme leur avait livré, bien involontairement, des informations. Il passa néanmoins sous silence la manière dont ils avaient découvert l'existence de Touffu, préférant laisser croire qu'Hermione et lui se trouvaient dans l'aile interdite par hasard. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, Hagrid voulu le rassurer :

- T'inquiètes donc pas, petit, tant que le professeur Dumbledore est à Poudlard, le ténébreux peut pas faire grand-chose. Et puis la pierre est bien protégée. Regarde Touffu par exemple ! Qui pourrait deviner qu'il suffit de lui jouer de la musique pour qu'il s'endorme ?

- Rubéus ! le reprit Dumbledore.

- Pardon directeur, rougit le Garde-chasse en se rendant compte de sa nouvelle bourde. Heureusement que je ne connais pas les autres protections mises en place, hein !

- Albus, intervint Sirius, j'aimerais que vous demandiez à Scrimgeour de me faire affecter à la sécurité de l'école. Je me sentirais plus tranquille et je pense qu'Harry aussi…

- J'en ferais la demande Sirius, j'ai encore l'oreille du ministre et je pense donc qu'à la rentrée, sans me vanter, vous serez parmi nous. Il se fait tard messieurs, Harry doit être fatigué et vous aussi. Rémus, Sirius, je vais faire préparer une chambre pour vous deux, vous repartirez demain avec les élèves.

oOo

_Un merci particulier à Asherit, Klaude, Sheltan, re-Klaude, Yzeute, Selsynn, Re-Sheltan, Re-Yzeute et JTFLAM qui m'ont "reviewé" sur les chapitres précédents (depuis Jeudi). En effet, les stats de ne marchaient plus et c'est donc grâce leurs commentaires que j'ai su que j'étais encore lue._

_Vous n'imaginez pas, tout comme moi, avant que je ne publie, le soulagement que c'est de se voir lu... On a beau se dire que l'on écrit que pour soi, ça fait plaisir quand même !  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Sous la Trappe**

Durant les vacances, Sirius et lui avait mis Emma et Altair au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Comme il s'y attendait, Emma avait tempêté, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à propos de la retenue. Harry avait en effet appris qu'elle avait passé un coup de cheminette à Dumbledore (et un coup de semonce par la même occasion), trouvant intolérable que les retenues se passent dans la forêt interdite.

Harry avait obtenu l'autorisation de dire la vérité à ses amis les plus proches, qui étaient d'ailleurs présents lors de la retenue, ce qu'il fit dès la rentrée. Ses camarades de dortoir ne savaient rien mais l'air anxieux du jeune Potter les renseignait sur le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Harry se sentait néanmoins rassuré par la présence de Sirius même s'il ne le croisait presque jamais. Si on le lui avait demandé, Harry ne partageait pas l'avis d'Hagrid : à son avis, que Sirius soit là garantissait bien plus la sécurité que le fait que Dumbledore n'ait pas eu à quitter l'école depuis la reprise des cours.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'angoisser car, ainsi que le leur rappelaient sans cesse les professeurs, leurs premiers examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, mais Harry était plutôt serein quant à cela. Sans fausse modestie, il savait qu'il serait parmi les premiers de son année, son travail régulier avec ses amis ou camarades de maison ayant payé. Lui et ses collègues de révision riaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à voir certaines personnes de leur âge imiter les cinquièmes et septièmes années en se bardant de gris-gris tous plus inutiles (et onéreux !) les uns que les autres. Ainsi, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, de Gryffondor, portaient chacune six ou sept pendentifs, sensés les faire réussir dans leurs examens. Padma était d'ailleurs atterrée que sa sœur se laisse aller à de telles stupidités. Une discussion houleuse avait suivit et la Serdaigle avait finalement décrété que, si Parvati se sentait plus à l'aise avec ces soi-disant porte-bonheur, elle n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de dépenser tout son argent de poche dedans !

Les cours étaient tout de même assez ardus, de par la pression mise par les professeurs et, à la suite d'un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement éprouvant, Harry et Neville avaient décidé d'aller boire le thé avec Sirius dans les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués.

- Alors les jeunes, fatigués ?

- Minerva était en grande forme, grogna Harry en s'affalant dans un canapé.

- A l'entendre, notre avenir se jouera tout entier pendant la semaine de nos tout premiers examens, souffla Neville en se laissant tomber à côté de son ami.

- C'était pareil quand j'étais à l'école…

- Et ils vont nous faire le coup tous les ans ? questionna Harry geignard.

- De mémoire non, vous y aurez le droit pour vos BUSE et ASPIC, mais d'ici là, vous serez tranquilles.

- Tant mieux, soupira Neville en prenant une gorgée de thé. As-tu appris quelque chose concernant la présence de Tu-sais-qui dans la forêt ?

- Voldemort, Neville, Voldemort, commenta Harry du ton fatigué de quelqu'un qui se répète pour la énième fois.

- Si tu y tiens… V-VoVol-demort.

- Oh, on aurais dit votre professeur, se moqua Sirius, celui avec un turban ! Il enseigne quoi au fait ?

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondirent les deux élèves.

- C'est une blague ? questionna Sirius l'air atterré.

- Du tout, Sirius. Par contre, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, se permit Neville.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Rien de neuf de ce côté, hormis le fait que Dumbledore a écrit à Flamel pour s'inviter à lui rendre une petite visite. Il veut le convaincre que, vu les circonstances, la pierre sera plus en sécurité chez lui qu'à Poudlard.

- Dumbledore va s'absenter ? demanda Harry tout de même inquiet.

- En journée, Harry, en journée. Mais Flamel est très pris car il prépare le je-ne-sais-combientième anniversaire de sa femme, aussi la rencontre se fera-t-elle sûrement vers la mi-Mai.

Ils restèrent encore un instant à discuter de sujets plus légers et prirent rendez-vous pour le prochain « coup de blues de révision » des plus jeunes.

Les jours défilaient sans évènements notables lorsque Harry reçut une nouvelle lettre anonyme :

_Harry Potter,_

_Le moment approche, je vous en conjure :_

_FUYEZ._

_Cordialement,_

_Quelqu'un_

Il en parla à ses amis et tous convinrent qu'il fallait en avertir Sirius lors de leur visite prévue pour le samedi suivant.

oOo

Ce samedi arriva bien vite et Harry se retrouva à lire la lettre à son père adoptif. Celui-ci terminait justement de l'envoyer par cheminette à la brigade des aurors lorsque Severus entra dans l'appartement en criant :

- L'alarme s'est déclanchée, il y est, nous devons l'en empêcher !

Ce à quoi Sirius Black répondit par un hochement de tête avant de dire aux quatre :

- Les enfants, restez sagement ici nous allons régler un petit problème. A tout à l'heure.

Harry regarda son parrain disparaître dans le couloir puis se tourna vers ses amis :

- Je vais le suivre, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Après tout, c'est mon histoire ! Si, comme je le pense, ils sont partis empêcher Voldemort de prendre la pierre, je veux le voir, je veux voir de mes yeux celui qui a voulu me tuer.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sur Harry ? demanda Neville sceptique.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que Dumbledore n'était pas au repas ? Il a du aller voir Flamel aujourd'hui…

- Sirius nous en voudra beaucoup de te laisser te mettre en danger Harry, temporisa Hermione.

- C'est sur, c'est pourquoi il n'en saura rien !

- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le suivre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive…

- Grâce à mon cadeau de noël. Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher.

Harry partit à toute vitesse pour son dortoir et en sortit sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione avait raison, c'était dangereux. Pour cette raison, il partit directement pour l'aile interdite, seul, se refusant de mettre ses amis en danger.

oOo

Harry arriva essoufflé à la porte que gardait Touffu. La musique légère d'une lyre lui parvint lorsqu'il entrebâilla la porte pour entrer. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà Hermione, Neville et Daphné. Cette dernière jouait de la lyre, tout en pestant que si Harry ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils faisaient tout ce cirque.

- Parce que nous sommes ses amis, Daphné, tout simplement.

- Il n'empêche que, s'il a besoin d'aide, qu'il la demande, et qu'il ne nous fasse pas des coups comme cela.

- Si ça se trouve, il est à l'appartement de Sirius, proposa Hermione. Peut-être est-il passé nous y chercher et…

- Non, coupa Neville, je le connais trop bien, il viendra ici directement…

Harry se dévoila alors, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité. Neville et Hermione le sermonnèrent pour avoir voulu aller voir tout seul ce que gardait Touffu. C'est Daphné qui le délivra de cette leçon de morale en faisant remarquer que ses doigts allaient finir par tomber en signe de protestation pour le traitement qu'elle leur faisait subir, à savoir jouer de la lyre depuis une demi-heure. A ces mots, les trois autres se remuèrent, déplaçant les énormes pattes du chien pour pouvoir ouvrir la trappe.

Une fois fait, toujours accompagné par le son de la lyre, ils sautèrent dans le trou sombre qui s'ouvrait à eux.

oOo

Passer le filet du diable ne fût qu'une formalité : après tout, Neville était un petit génie de botanique. Fort heureusement pour nos quatre jeunes, Sirius et Severus n'avaient pas réactivé les pièges des autres gardiens de la pierre. Ainsi, ils évitèrent les clefs volantes de Flitwick, la partie d'échec de McGonagall, le troll de Quirrell. Quand ils arrivèrent aux potions, ils virent bien que l'une des fioles n'étaient pas à sa place initiale. Dans leur précipitation, les deux hommes n'avaient pas pris le temps de la remettre en place, ce qui arrangea bien les élèves. Ils burent chacun une gorgée puis passèrent les flammes. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la pièce suivante.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : L'Homme aux deux visages**

Les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans une salle sombre, pourvue d'imposants piliers se rejoignant en croisée d'ogives tellement haut au-dessus de leurs têtes qu'ils pouvaient à peine les distinguer. A intervalles réguliers se trouvaient des torches qui réchauffaient quelque peu l'atmosphère glaciale du lieu : ils se trouvaient sûrement assez profondément sous le château. Quelques marches descendaient en pente douce vers une sorte d'esplanade arrondie, au centre de laquelle Harry reconnut tout de suite le Miroir du Riséd. Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas la seule chose qu'il reconnut tandis qu'un mal de tête lancinant le saisissait : en bas, trois hommes se disputaient, depuis un moment déjà à en juger par les bribes de conversations qui leurs arrivaient :

- … savions que si Dumbledore était là tu ne ferais rien.

-… coup monté ? Aucune importance. Quand… pierre… récompensé !

-… jamais,… corps…

A ces mots de Severus, un combat s'engagea et les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux de voir le si bégayant Quirrell faire preuve d'une telle maîtrise face à deux sorciers pourtant chevronnés, dont un auror ! Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse incroyable et les élèves ne pouvaient pas en reconnaître la moitié. Des lueurs rouges, violettes, bleues, vertes ou encore marrons éclairaient la salle par intermittence, laissant deviner la violence de la bataille. Harry et ses amis étaient très anxieux mais, lorsqu'un sortilège de découpe fonça droit sur Sirius, lui entaillant le bras gauche, Harry n'y tint plus et, abandonnant ses camarades sous la cape d'invisibilité, il se précipita au bas des marches. Il se pencha sur son parrain mais fût presque immédiatement victime d'un Incarcerem, tout comme Sirius et Severus, qui avaient baissé leur garde tant était grande leur stupeur de voir le jeune garçon.

oOo

Quirrell fît léviter Harry en face de lui, et un étrange dialogue s'engagea alors entre Quirrell et… Quirrell ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien, cet homme était-il décidément fou ?

- Harry Potter, oui…

- Sers-toi de lui, sers-toi du garçon, dit une voix plus froide.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Si je te le dis…

Le professeur au turban plaça Harry devant le Miroir du Riséd. Le jeune garçon se fit la réflexion que Quirrell n'était peut être pas fou : la voix froide et sifflante qu'il avait entendu plus tôt semblait bien parvenir du professeur, mais de l'arrière de sa tête ! Qu'était-ce encore que cela ? Il avait bien remarqué que son parrain et Severus s'étaient crispés en entendant cette voix (pour autant qu'ils puissent se tendre, au vu des cordes qui les enserraient) et se dit qu'il sache ce qu'était cette voix ou pas n'avait aucune importance : cela semblait mauvais, très mauvais.

- Que vois-tu dans ce miroir ? demanda alors Quirrell, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Je me vois à la maison, avec Pa et Ma. Severus est là aussi et…

- Il dit la vérité, le coupa la voix froide. Laisse moi lui parler, face à face, peut-être sera-t-il plus coopératif après cela.

Docile face à cette voix, Quirrell entreprit de défaire son turban puis tourna le dos à Harry. Celui-ci ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur, et il entendit ceux qu'émettaient Sirius et Severus derrière lui, ainsi que ceux, plus éloignés, de ses amis toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité. Au dos du crâne de Quirrell se trouvait en effet un visage serpentin, squelettique, aux yeux d'un rouge inquiétant. Son mal de tête explosa à cet instant et il se rendit compte que jamais, de toute l'année scolaire, Quirrell ne s'était réellement approché de lui. Si ça avait été le cas, peut-être aurait-il pût deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ainsi ne pas se mettre, de même que ses amis, son parrain et Severus, dans une semblable position. Il laissa la culpabilité l'envahir pendant que le visage reptilien lui parlait :

- Ainsi c'est donc toi, Harry Potter ? Comment un enfant tel que toi à put venir à bout d'un être tel que moi ? Sais-tu qui je suis, Potter ?

- Vous êtes Voldemort.

- Bien… et sais-tu ce que je veux Potter ? Non, ne réponds pas, je vais te le dire. Je veux la pierre philosophale, et tu vas me permettre de l'obtenir.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Parce que sinon, ton parrain ici présent va mourir. Maintenant, tourne-toi à nouveau vers le miroir, et dis-moi ce que tu vois, dis-moi où Dumbledore a caché la pierre !

oOo

En se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir, Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes. « je dois trouver cette pierre » se répétait-il comme un mantra. Au départ, le Miroir, lui montra son reflet, sans changements notables. Puis celui-ci se dégagea des cordes qui l'enserraient et porta la main à sa poche d'où il retira une pierre rouge sang. Lorsque son reflet la remis dans sa poche, le vrai Harry sentit un vrai poids tomber dans sa vraie poche et sût qu'il était désormais en possession de la pierre philosophale.

- Que vois-tu ? l'interrogea Voldemort.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, répondit Harry d'une voix qui semblait lasse mais ne trompa ni ses amis, ni son parrain. Je me vois à la maison av…

- Il ment ! le coupa le mage noir. Quirrell ! Fais ce que tu as à faire !

Le professeur s'approcha alors de Harry et le saisit par le bras. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux sous la douleur qui envahit sa cicatrice mais les rouvrit en entendant le cri de souffrance que poussa Quirrell. Harry s'aperçut avec stupeur que la main de l'homme, toujours en contact avec son bras fumait. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, il tendit ses mains et les approcha de son professeur.

Pendant qu'il se débattait contre Quirrell, les amis d'Harry n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avait levés les sortilèges immobilisant Sirius et Severus. Les deux hommes et les trois enfants regardaient maintenant bouches-bées le professeur fumant qu'Harry agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quirrell semblait avoir reçu des projections d'acide à tous les endroits où il avait été en contact avec Harry, sa peau se cloquant et dégageant de nombreuses fumerolles.

Alors que Quirrell poussait un énième hurlement de douleur, Harry sentit quelque chose grimper le long de sa jambe et se sentit soudain délesté de la pierre.

- Pa ! La pierre ! hurla-t-il.

Vif comme l'éclair, Sirius se précipita vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous l'effet de la plus grande stupeur, il stupéfixa quelque chose qu'Harry ne put distinguer. Une volute de fumée, plus noire que les précédentes, s'éleva de Quirrell alors que celui-ci poussait un ultime hurlement d'agonie et mourrait. Harry eut juste le temps de se dire que Voldemort devait avoir quitter le corps de l'enseignant avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

oOo

Blanc. Un blanc pur et lumineux. Chaleur. Douceur. Telles furent les premières choses que perçut Harry reprenant connaissance, près de quinze jours plus tard à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux clignèrent puis il distingua une forme floue à ses côtés. Visiblement, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il ouvrit difficilement la bouche et croassa :

- Pa. Lunettes. Soif.

Sirius se redressa d'un bond et s'empressa de satisfaire les exigences de son fils. Il lui expliqua doucement que tout le monde allait bien, qu'il devait se reposer, que la pierre était désormais en sécurité et qu'ils parleraient de tout ça quand Harry serait rétablit. Le jeune garçon se laissa alors glisser dans un sommeil bien plus réparateur que le coma magique dans lequel il était plongé auparavant.

Quand, quelques jours plus tard, il reprit réellement connaissance, Sirius lui apportât un plateau repas et, pendant qu'il mangeait, son parrain lui demanda s'il avait des questions.

- Quirrell ? Il est mort n'est-ce pas ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Sirius, il sût qu'il avait vu juste et poursuivit :

- Comment ?

- D'après Albus, l'amour que tu as en toi l'a « brûlé», ou, plus précisément, a brûlé Voldemort. Si tu préfères, on peut dire que Voldemort a fait une réaction allergique à l'amour. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en sentir coupable.

- A propos d'Albus, pourquoi…

- Il était chez Flamel ce jour-là Harry, c'est bel et bien le moment que Voldemort a choisi pour passer à l'attaque, malgré le fait que se soit en pleine après-midi.

- Et la pierre, Pa ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait atterrit dans ma poche ?

- Encore une fois, je vais te répéter les mots d'Albus, crapaud. Seul quelqu'un qui voulait trouver la pierre, pas s'en servir, pouvait l'obtenir.

- Oh… Par contre, à un moment, quelque chose me l'a enlevé de la poche. Je me souviens que quand je me suis réveillé la première fois, tu m'as dit qu'elle était en sécurité mais je me demande… C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as stupéfixé ?

- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'était Peter Pettigrow.

- Celui qui…

- Oui Harry, celui à cause duquel tu es orphelin et à cause duquel Rémus et moi avons perdu un de nos meilleurs amis. L'ancien maraudeur.

- Où est-il ?

- A Azkaban, en attente de son procès qui se tiendra cet été. Tu devras d'ailleurs y témoigner, tout comme moi. Sev et tes amis aussi d'ailleurs. Mais nous en reparlerons le moment venu. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer afin d'être d'attaque pour tes examens de fin d'année qui débutent la semaine prochaine !

A ces mots, Harry grogna.

- Pas de ça jeune homme ! J'ai eu une peur infinie de te perdre il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, mais maintenant que cette peur est passée et que tu vas bien, tu as plutôt intérêt à réussir ces examens avec les honneurs si tu veux alléger quelque peu ta punition…

- Punition ! s'étrangla Harry.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça après avoir mis ta vie et celle de tes amis en danger ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent tu sais… commença le jeune garçon d'une voix coupable.

- Je sais cela, Harry, mais il n'empêche que tu m'as désobéit délibérément et tu dois bien comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser passer cela…

oOo

Harry fût effectivement sur pied, bien qu'encore un peu faible, pour passer ses examens. Il était sûr de lui en ce qui concernait la théorie, mais bien moins pour la pratique car il avait encore quelques séquelles depuis l'épisode de la pierre philosophale : ses réserves magiques n'étaient pas au plus haut, et il était toujours assez fatigué. Il fût néanmoins troisième de son année, après Hermione et Malefoy. Neville et Daphné avaient eux aussi réussi leurs examens même s'ils étaient moins bien classés que leurs amis.

Cette année-là, la coupe des quatre maisons fût remportée, à égalité par Serdaigle et Gryffondor où Harry et Hermione furent acclamés : c'était en grande partie grâce à leurs résultats scolaires et ceux obtenus par les membres de leurs « groupes d'études » que leurs maisons respectives avaient amassées autant de points. Serpentard fût troisième, suivit de près par Poufsouffle. Durant le festin, pas un mot ne fût prononcé au sujet de la pierre philosophale, Dumbledore ayant décidé, avec l'accord de Sirius et Severus et en présence du ministre de la magie de garder l'affaire secrète afin de n'affoler personne. Les quatre enfants avaient donc reçu ordre de ne pas en parler, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry qui ne voulait pas se démarquer plus des autres. Seule l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow fût annoncée. Son procès aurait lieu durant les vacances, à huis clos, dans le but, une nouvelle fois, de ne pas semer la panique par les déclarations qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire sous véritasérum.

Il fût bientôt temps de prendre le Poudlard Express pour les vacances d'été. Le voyage fût calme et Harry salua ses amis et ses camarades de Serdaigle avant de se faire étouffer sous les câlins d'Emma, heureuse de le voir en bonne santé et fière de ses résultats scolaires, qui le ramenât ensuite à la maison. En quittant la voie 9 ¾, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard avant deux mois. Bien sûr, il était content de retrouver sa famille, mais le château lui manquerait, même s'il espérait que l'année suivante serait moins animée.

oOo

_Voilà, c'est la fin du premier tome. Je m'accorde une "trêve de noël" avant de commencer la publication de Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets... ou pre_s_que__. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous après Noël pour la suite. J'attends avec impatience vos avis en ce qui concerne cette première partie et y répondrait dans les plus brefs délais._


End file.
